


Two Of Us On The Run

by Jamesonlikethewhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crack Treated Seriously, Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesonlikethewhiskey/pseuds/Jamesonlikethewhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Son of a bitch. Looks like we're not in our world anymore!" Reverse French Mistake - normal people get thrown into the supernatural world and of course - things are never really what they appear to be. Quality AU crack!fic, we got a plot and multiple conflicts and somewhat of a theme and setting and character development! DeanxOC, fem!Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Normal POV)_

"Fuckin' hell, Manda, do I really have to wear this?" Riley half growled as the blonde applied yet another layer of bronzer to the shorter girl's chin, afterwards turning her head with a face of approval.

"I think you're good, Dean." She managed with a laugh, setting the last of the makeup down on the already-coated bathroom counter. Between the stuff Riley needed for her Dean cosplay and the abundance of fur stuffs for Amanda's, the entire bathroom had become a mess within the matter of a few hours.

"Don't you think it's odd we end up with the exact same room as last year? Granted we don't have like seven people all crammed in here, but still-" Riley started, shuffling out of the room and digging through her suitcase.

"Where the hell- oh, hello. There we go." She commented, pulling something over her head and adjusting the flannel before tugging her wig on, although, she realised with a grin, if she flipped her bangs back maybe she wouldn't need it.

"Necklace?" Amanda asked, walking back out of the bathroom before returning to her own pile of things, "Samulet. Kind of an inside joke, you'd have to watch to get the significance."

"So are you almost ready? I've been ready." She continued, pacing back toward the door.

"Geez, yeah, let me just get - fuck. I hope I packed Ruby's knife, since I can't bring the Colt...or the sawed-off. But I've got a lighter and salt, so incase anything-"

"Yeah like you're gonna need to make a salt line. It's a convention, not the show."

"Oh bite me - something goes wrong, you're gonna wish you hadn't said that."

"Just come on. We need to get badges."

And heading out the door, neither girl could wait to kick AMKE off the right way.

* * *

After the badge line, there'd been multiple sets of scrambling through crowds - half to get into the expo hall, the other half the time spent trying to squeeze into elevators.

Once Amanda and Riley had made it back to the hotel room however, the was cause for some debate.

"Dude. These valentine's day cards. You really think it's worth it?"

"Hey, it's a holiday, why not?"

"Because I don't want to look like an idiot handing these out to everyone?"

"Oh calm down. Just had them out to people you think you...think are attractive. Like that you could get somewhere with."

Riley balks, half in disbelief, half in surprise, "What, we're trying to get me laid now? I don't need the valentine's day cards for that. Beauty of no contacts!"

She turns around, leaning against the door, crossing her arms over her chest,noticing she's directly across from the mirror, and it's enough to have her making faces at her smile, trying to get that stupid smile just right.

"Oh god and now you're back to James. What did I do?"

"You know, if you're just gonna chill here for a bit while you're waitin' for Alex, I'm gonna go check out the cafe, I need caffeine and sugar - even if it is hot chocolate and like ten cupcakes, but still."

"Al-" and before she could finish the word, the younger girl had disappeared from the room, door slamming behind her.

"Right."

* * *

_(Riley POV)_

The cafe was cramped, littered in paper hearts, and faintly smelled of flowers. Great, like I needed more girly crap to deal with this weekend. As if the stupid cards weren't enough, did she actually think I was gonna use them? I mean, Yeah, I'm a sucker for a decent one night stand, but my last few had been shit, and I wasn't- well, hheeelllloooo.

I'm lead by a butler down and around to a group of tables, and first thing's first, I take the coat off and set it on the back of the chair, there's no way in hell I'm getting that dirty, not after all the salt it's been through already.

Sitting down, I look around - most of the tables are empty, except for one close to the windows about three down from where I am - looks like some fairytale anime character, across from her, a trench- my heart skips a beat. First round out by myself, and I find him that quickly?

I smile, trying not to think like how I'd usually be reacting. Play it cool, you do this kind of thing all the time, it's the old coffee shop hookups - except you're cosplaying a twenty-something that usually knows his way around a bar. Chill.

When my butler finally comes back, I have enough cash to order a small sundae and a hot chocolate, but after I do and he walks away, I noticed the other table is talking amongst themselves.

"Just go talk to him, you idiot! He's your other half!"

"But what if- I don't- I'm so-"

"You're awkward when you're not in character, now go before I shove you over there, damn it!" her friend says a little too loudly, and it's enough to make up my mind. Adjusting the samulet as I get up, I blink and set my face, this smile has to be fuckin' perfect if it's really who I think it is.

"Cas?" I try, allowing my smile to broaden as she turns, eyes widened, and fucking holy hell the contacts, they're the bluest blue to ever blue like, I can't- and before I can shake the mental reaction, her arms are around me, my name - well, yeah i guess since it's obviously in character, leaving her lips in an almost awed whisper.

"What're you doing in-" she starts, I can hear her friend trying to stifle a laugh, so I only acknowledge her for a few seconds with a glare before turning back to the Cas, half replying with the first thing I can think of.

"Shifter. Thing's led Sammy and I all over, better hope it's not the same one this town had before, y'know? He's - uh, meeting a friend tonight, and I'm hungry, like always." I explained, pretty much reaching into my pocket to grab one of the valentine's out, before mindlessly scrawling my number on it, and then handing it to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas." And with another hug, I turn back and walk back to my food.

"Dean! Picture?" She sounded so innocent, so Cas-like. And with a smile, I'm back up hugging her, before a camera phone goes off and she cleans up her spot. A few seconds later my phone buzzes, and I hastily check the message once I've sat down.

"Son of a bitch."

She's texted me. Maybe Amanda was right, maybe the valentines were a good idea after all.

* * *

Eventually I managed to remember that Amanda was back in the room with one of her friends, and (not looking where I was going half the time due to staring at my phone) I tried to make my way back down to the third floor.

This was harder said than done, the wait for the elevators was insane, though I wasn't quite stupid (brillant?) enough to take the stairs.

When I finally got back to the room, Amanda and her friend Alex were in the middle of some heated debate about music, and shaking it off, I slip off the jacket at switch the flannels I've brought, being yeah layers are warm but I have a feeling that's because I haven't put my phone down since Cas texted. Had I even gotten her name?

"What're you smiling for? Last night you thought today was 'unattached drifter holiday' and now you're-"

"It worked. Got one texting me right now. Met at the cafe too, wasn't quick enough to buy her a round though."

"Shit, are you even trying to be yourself at all?"

"Uh, no? Maybe? That's a confusing question. And she was a Cas, if that helps."

"Great, your OTP."

"No, that was the point."

My phones buzzes, and I look - 'there's a bit of drama. Can you meet me somewhere so we can hang out? I need to get away from them.'

My face actually cracks into a huge grin, and I laugh before replying.

"Hey, do you two have plans? I need the room. Go check out the expo center, it's great!" I add, not surprised when Amanda raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, sure, you need the room- but we were just getting ready to head down there, right Alex?"

Her black haired friend nodded, pulling on a hoodie over a faded Death Note tshirt.

'Yeah, I'm come get you. Where at?'

'Registration? Sorry to make you walk all that way, if I could angel-up into your room, I would.'

'Be there soon. Don't move.'

"I gotta go. Text me when you guys need to come back, I may or may not be - busy."

Amanda laughed, grabbing her room key and headed out the door, Alex in tow. I followed shortly after, remembering to straighten the comforter and pillows, just in case.

* * *

_(Normal POV - will stay this way pretty much)_

When Riley finally made it down to registration she was actually surprised to see Cas sitting by herself off in the corner, her friends nowhere to be found. Taking the chair next to her, Riley put a hand on her shoulder, causing blue eyes to meet green with a sudden almost glimmer of happiness.

"Dean."

"Look, they're not your friends if they turn on your like that. I don't want your weekend wrecked now." Riley explains, a little too eager to see how far con-Destiel could go.

"There's just a little fighting. It's not wrecked. I met you," she continued, hiding her face with her hands, seemed to be a nervous habit.

"Are you tryin' go somewhere with that, or should I just assume you wanted to ditch them?" Riley asks, trying not to smirk.

"I did want to ditch them. To be with you," Cas clarified, going so far as to lace her and Riley's fingers, a small smile gracing her features.

Riley immediately felt her cosplay mind take over, and with a grin she stood up, ruffling the wig the other girl wore.

"C'mon, feathers." Pulling her back towards the escalators, Cas looked at her confused before following with a small laugh.

"Can't we just go where I think this is going?" She asked, trying to slow Riley down.

"And where's that?" Riley paused, turning on the spot to pull the angel closer, one hand on the small of her back, noticing how a few of the girls in nearby supernatural t shirts gasped in their direction.

Cas visibly tensed at the sudden move, but relaxed as she looked up into the other girl's granny smith apple green eyes. Hearing the click of a camera being turned on, she made a quick decision to lean up and gently kiss the hunter's lips, pulling away only after another click of a photo.

"Your room."

Riley about choked on air, but recovered in a few seconds, trying to retain the heat spreading across her face.

"Well sweetheart you're not wrong," Riley laughed just as another set of - no doubt destiel fangirls found their way over. "It'll be nice to be alone after this, because we're mobbed right now," she added, taking out Ruby's knife in the coat pocket, other hand reaching for the airsoft pistol tucked into her jeans.

"Are we seriously doing this?"

"Strike a pose, hun. This may take awhile."

Cas immediately straightened, letting go of Riley and grabbing her angel blade, standing back to back with the taller girl, almost smiling.

"You guys are great - you look really good together, but we want what's not canon. Yet." One girl added, to which about three others agreed.

"Son of a bitch." Riley muttered darkly, causing a few of the girls to giggle. "Talkin' full destiel, aren't we?"

Nods.

Without a second thought both girls turned to each other, Riley grabbing for the lapels of Shania's trench, the other girl's hands wrapping up into the taller's hair.

Staying like that for a few seconds, they held the pose before one of the girls said the word, and at hearing 'kiss' both girls temporarily break character with wild smiles before falling back in, connecting their lips.

When the five or so girls that had found them ran off squealing about 'destiel' and 'ofmg it's finally con-canon!' Riley laced their fingers again and headed back through the skywalk into the hotel's upper level, though their floor was still a floor up.

When the two headed down a small hallway and disappeared into a hidden stairwell that would get them up to the room faster than waiting for the elevator would.

"What the-" Cas breathed, two seconds before Riley had pressed her against the closed doorway to the stairwell.

Looking up at the taller girl, in the limited light of the stairwell, she could tell that her eyes were dilated, and between the slight grip she had on her hips, there was some idea as to what the intention was.

Closing her eyes just as Riley leaned in, she snaked her arms up around the girl's neck, trying to pull her closer, though she was surprised by the slight laugh that made Riley break it.

"Little eager, hm? That's my girl," Riley practically purrs, knowing exactly how to turn this into a possible Destiel fic later on, totally pressing Cas further against the door, one of her knees wandering up to press between her legs, earning a slight whine from the angel.

"Can you not?" Cas asked, only making RIley's expression turn to - well, she knew what she was doing.

"Not what?"

"That. Little laugh thing. It's really attractive." she admitted, trying to hide her face in Riley's shoulder as the older girl scoffed.

"Oh, now we're thinking sounds are attractive, are we? Awh, sweetie, you've heard nothing yet." Riley added, leaning in to press her lips against the other's throat, allowing a soft low growl to escape the back of her throat.

"Mhm,  _fuck_ ," Cas hissed, shifting herself against Riley as their lips met again, this time with full intent of exploring each other.

By the time both girls had gotten into it; Cas' arms locked around Riley's neck playing with the back of her hair, Riley's hands flexing again the other's hips, her knee developing a steady pressure pattern that was bound to cause there to be more noise between them - both were sure the weekend wasn't going to get any better. When Cas managed to open her mouth against Riley's, tongues moved, and at the linger fade of coffee and strawberries both realise they're in over their heads, this is a con - they shouldn't be-

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, Dean?!" At the sound of a faintly amused but possible angry voice, the two spring apart, Cas blushing bright red, Riley trying to regain her composure, being she'd started laughing.

And then, at realising who was walking towards them down a flight of stairs, immediately straightened the fuck up. This wasn't any usual supernatural cosplay - it was John.

"The shifter's long moved on, there's too much here it could play with but not enough to keep it entertained, once it figured out we were onto it it split. And Dean, thought I told you, 'find your brother and get out of here'. Was I not clear?" He said, pausing in front of the two, glancing at Cas, who pretty much wished she could disappear.

"Yes sir," Riley managed, determined to not look the elder Winchester cosplayer in the eyes, man, could cosplayers be intimidating.

"And next time?" he continued, walking past Riley, who still didn't look up as he reached for the door handle, being Cas had booked to Riley's other side, hands yet again intertwined, "Try to have little more decorum."

And with the stairwell door closing behind him, the two found themselves alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just before Midnight, Valentine's Day:_

"Fuck. THERE'S A PANEL IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Riley realised, practically jumping out of bed, snagging her foot in the sheets, "Oh, that's not Winchester of me at all, now is it? I'm gonna break my face."

A light giggle from the other side of the bed makes her head turn, and the taller brunette - well, Riley didn't know what colour hair she had, given the girl had a wig on, but still - "And I can't angel mojo you back to normal."

"You can quite the smug grin, I can hear it in your voice, y'know?"

"Oh like you'd feel any better with your brother walking in. Bad enough your dad caught us in the stairwell," the Cas girl continued, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, and I somehow managed to not break character even though a John Winchester is the least likely SPN person to see here. All I managed was a 'Yes, Sir.' Shit, I can't- you knew he knew what we were doing, and he didn't even break. I'm surprised he had the journal though. Come on, up," Riley repeated, pulling on jeans before walking back over, offering a hand to the girl, who looked around the room again before blinking and leaning up, grabbing her hand.

"Do we have to? It's a late panel, anyways. Can't we just...lay here?"

"You do know I share this room already, right? Not like you'd be able to stay. And like, wow, talk about making it a character thing, but I never got your real name...this whole time. We kinda just-" And before Riley could finish her sentence, the girl had put a hand behind her hand and pulled her into another kiss.

When she pulled away blushing, Cas managed a grin. "It's Shania. And yeah, fine, I guess I'll get up."

With an annoyed groan the other girl sat up, buttoning up her dress top and trying to redo the blue tie before looking for the trench coat, that, naturally, had been through to the other side of the room.

"So this panel... why's it at midnight?"

"Because it's the only meet up that's not listed. And there may or may not be a special guest just for our panel."

"But Dean. What is the panel?"

Riley turned with a slight smirk, grabbing for her coat and badge.

"Well if I told you, that'd be no fun, would it? Come on, feathers - we've got work to do."

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the panel, and to their surprise, Amanda had dragged a few of her new friends along.

The skywalk was mostly deserted, save for the tinny speaker on Riley's phone - which, naturally, had a classic rock playlist on. The second Carry On started, both girls reacted, Cas clutching her heart, Riley giving a heavy sign.

"Ow my heart. I can only listen to this so much. But season ten though..."

"They added the lullaby version, which was a tumblr thing to begin with. We're taking over."

Pausing her phone at the incoming text message, she smiled at noticing it was Steph.

_'demons. everywhere. it's so weird - 'm talkin' sclera contacts, too. I don't have enough holy water.'_

"Great. This panel is going to be interesting. My other friend said there's mooks all over the place."

"What, like actual-"

"God, I hope not- what the fu- tell me you didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" And for once, both girls are surprised, Shania standing a little closer to Riley, one hand on the sleeve of the leather coat, Riley's other hand already grabbing for Ruby's knife like it was actually an episode.

At the telltale flutter of wings, two figures stepping out of the shadows, and the colour drains from Riley's face.

"Little brother. Nice to see you again," the shorter blonde of the two says, and Riley realises it's directed at Shania, who only steps behind her, shielding herself from the archangel cosplayer.

"And Dean. How's the whole 'being my vessel' thing coming, hm?"

"The answer's no, Michael."

The taller of the archangels has a bitchface like no other, but it's nice to see the small crack of a smile at the expected exchange.

"But it's valentine's day, it means opening your heart," the Gabriel continued before Riley cut back in, "Yeah, doubt you can do that with all the clogged arteries you have from that sweet tooth of yours, c'mon, Cas, let's go."

"Not. So. Fast," another voice came, and - like before, this was the John.

"Alright, alright, alright, I get it. We're all going to that panel, so can we just-" Riley started before she noticed the wall oddly glowing, as though it had something projected on it.

She felt Shania grab her hand tighter, but then, as the people surrounding them move in it's like everything happens in slow motions. Somehow, she lets go of her hand just as the archangels dive for either girl, the elder Winchester just hanging back and watching - with a gasp of realization, Riley realizes he has yellow contacts in.

"Fuckin' hell. You're a friggin' yellow eyed demon, too. And I-"

"Like you think you're going anywhere, ah ha,  _no_?" the Michael sneered, angel blade already aimed at Riley's throat.

Riley looked at Shania, who nodded - both had connected the glowing wall, what it meant, and well - here's hoping it wasn't just a projection.

"On three, right?" Shania asks - ever the innocent angel she actually was cosplaying.

"Yeah. One-" And on one, Riley ran at the glowing wall, pretty much expecting the sounding smack of concrete against her body - but when it didn't come, she opened her eyes and looked around.

They sure as hell weren't in Milwaukee anymore.

* * *

_(Laela POV)_

She had woken up laying in a forest.

"What the…" She looked around, realizing she was dressed in her supernatural cosplay gear. Taking in her surroundings and the sudden fact that her assumed "play" guns were suddenly very heavy, she realized something.

"Lord, I don't think I'm in Milwaukee anymore." She looked up, trying to remember every last thing she knew about her original character. She was a definite maiden badass, and... And…Oh yeah. She was an angel. This should be fun.

She stood up and made hellsure that there was no one in any type of range to her, then closed her eyes. Suddenly a pair of shadowy black wings appeared from her back as she shivered slightly.

"Fuck yes."

"Castiel?" She heard an all too familiar voice ring out. Her wings dissipated and she froze. She heard a slide cocking a revolver and her eyes welled up with tears of fear. She had just gotten here and now she was about to be shot at the hands of Dean Winchester. How cute.

"Who are you?" Dean spoke again. Laela turned slowly as the tears slipped down, disappearing as she wished. "Who are you?!" He repeated, louder.

"Laela." She spoke softly.

He paused for a moment, before shaking his head. "Now, what's your real name?" He stared nearly through her. This was going to be very, very annoying.

"My name is Laela. You just saw my wings. Do you think I'm a lying angel? Because that's not really possible, last time I checked." She breathed out, still nervous.

Dean let his gun down and nodded softly. "Why are you here though?"

"I-I don't know. I just... Woke up here." She looked to Dean, who was already giving her a one over. "Can you not be a perv for like 10 minutes?"

"No can do, sweetheart. I know when I like what I see."

"Gross." Laela began to walk off before she heard him continue.

"I wouldn't go too far. I mean, you'll probably be pretty lost around here without me." He chuckled. She could sense the telltale smirk.

"I'd rather be lost." She growled.

"A little attitude problem, huh? Pretty sexy if you ask me." He walked toward her.

She turned around and stared him down, her eyes nearly glowing with annoyance. He backed off, laughing it off. "Damn, sweetheart. I'll stop, I'll stop."

"Please do. Now get me out of here."

"Ask nicer, and maybe I will. Or do me a small favor, and I'll let you talk to me however you want."

"I thought you said you'd stop." Her hand hovered over her pistol in a threatening manner.

His eyes widened slightly, which nearly threw the angel off. "God.. Please don't pull that gun on me, I'll stop, I promise."

"I'm not God, but thanks for the compliment."

"Just follow me." Dean leered. She followed him all the way back to his impala.

* * *

_(Riley POV)_

"Son of a bitch." Riley muttered, picking herself up off the ground, noticing how the gun she'd been holding was laying few feet off, Shania sitting beside it just as confused.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked, standing as Riley bent for the gun, finding it was - heavier - than normal. When she cocked it and turned, pulling the trigger, both were startled by the gunshot that rang out.

"Remember the French Mistake? I think it reversed. That whole 'Yeah, real, moldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, uh, we're broke again.' French Mistake. Can only hope we're NOT gonna run into the shit that wants to kill us."

Shania nodded, standing up and stretching, watching Riley's eyes widen.

"Dude. You're Cas. You're literally Cas. You've got the damn shadow."

"Shadow?" She asked, tilting her head, this almost had Riley putting a hand on either side of the girl's face and kissing her out of pure excitement.

"WINGS! This stuff DOES exist! We were just talking how cool it'd be if all this shit was real, and now-"

"Wait. If we're - you do know there's going to be others. Everyone at the panel - that's what this was, wasn't it? You knew we'd all end up here."

"It's because we have no other choice." A new voice adds, and this time both girls are expecting someone they recognize. Well, not someone they know know but still.

"Hello boys."

Riley's face flushed of colour for the second time in a night, but this time she's fairly sure she won't get tackled.

"I'm surprised you made it to the con, given the way you hang around the Canadian lately up north, but-" Riley started, haphazardly twirling Ruby's knife before she dropped it.

"Oh, she's here. Don't worry. Seems like we're all separated, one minute we were listening to Eye of the Tiger and then glowing wall and she ran at it and now we're here."

"Same." Shania added, still eyeing the girl in the black suit before them warily.

"You're not gonna try to kill us?" she asked, moving to stand behind Riley, though her hand gripped the now-real angel blade tightly.

Juliana sighed in mock disappointment, and with a wave of her hand sent Riley flying into a nearby tree as she started walking towards Shania.

"OW! Mind explaining what that was for?" the brunette complained, picking herself back up, again.

"Figured I'd have a little fun, seeing as all the telekinesis is real now that we're in their world. And where's the Moose, hm?"

Riley facepalmed. Juliana could do a decent Crowley when she really wanted, and if Brittney was here - that meant there was a fem!Bobby running around somewhere as well.

"Haven't found him yet? Assuming you mean Sam." Shania added from Riley's side, making the move to stand closer, pulling the hunter's arm over her shoulder so that the coat stretched a bit.

"Y'know what, sweetheart, here," Riley sighed, shrugging out of the coat and setting it on the smaller girl's frame, absolutely loving the delicate grin etched beneath blue eyes as she nodded in thanks.

"So now what? You're looking for Britney, I've gotta find - fuck I think it was Stephanie, I think, she's our Sam. And then-"

"Uh, Riley-" And the hand on her arm, Riley turns to look at Shania, who is again pointing to the now open spot in which Juliana was standing not seconds before. She was gone.

"Son of a bitch. She can do that stupid teleportation thing, too. Lovely."

After Juliana had disappeared, the two looked around, and, parked nearby to the building of the wall they'd crashed through - Riley nearly had a heart attack - was a very familiar classic car.

It wasn't Dean's '67 Chevy Impala, but it was something Riley could well enough recognize thanks to the car shows she'd been to with her father - it was a viridian green '73 Cadillac Coupe de Ville.

"HOLY SHIT! HAHA YES! I'm cosplaying Dean and I get my own car here? HELLS YEAH!"

Taking off for the driver's side, Riley about dove through the window, immediately rifling through the tape deck box in the backseat.

"HA. This is great!" She cheered, pulling up one of them, which, naturally had to be classic rock - the 'greatest hits of mullet rock' as Sam had called it in the pilot.

As Shania climbed into the passenger seat and Riley revved it and ACDC began to pour from the speakers, she couldn't help smiling, it was like they were actually in an episode.

"What, no Fall Out Boy or My Chemical Romance or your standard pop punk catalog?" Shania tried, half expecting the response from Riley two seconds later as she turned onto the open road before them, the chorus of 'Back In Black' making both girls want to nod in time.

"House rules, hun. Driver picks the music - shotgun shuts her cakehole."


	3. Chapter 3

_(Dean POV)_

Cas drinking an entire liquor store was not an isolated incident, Dean was finding out. The angel next to him was drinking twice as much and was still quite coherent when Dean threw in the towel.

"Enough, enough, before you drink all my booze." His voice was husky and fluid, and it sent shivers up Laela's thighs. She wasn't nearly as drunk as Dean was, but that didn't mean she was anywhere near sober. And his voice was doing things to her that she wouldn't ever admit sober.

"Not like you wouldn't just go out and get more with your special little credit card, Mr. Avery Greene." She laughed, standing up. "I need some air. And probably need to go say sorry to my boss." She pointed up. She left the room they were in, stretching out as she moved in the night. Her wings reappeared as she stretched, her control over them slightly wavered by the alcohol in her system. She needed to be a little more careful than that, you could never know what could be watching them. With Cas and Sam sleeping in near comatose states, her and an inebriated Dean would not be much of a fight.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Dean follow her, staring at her wings before they disappeared, leaving just her standing near the impala. "Those wings never cease to amaze me every single time I see them." He spoke thoughtfully. "So, how about that kiss?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Laela stared at him like aliens had just popped out of his ears.

"We decided that if you won, you'd have to kiss me." Dean stated matter-of-factly.

"That definitely doesn't seem like a win for me. What do I even get out of that?"

"The best night of your life."

"I could have better nights on my o-" she was suddenly stopped by Dean's lips crashing against hers, her lower back leaning into the hood of baby as Dean pushed her down against it, his knee finding leverage on the bumper as his hands roamed.

Laela broke the kiss for a moment, "Dean Winches-" her words were cut short as his hands found their way down her leggings, rubbing slowly. "Fucking hell..." She whispered before his lips took her's again.

The touching plus his lips, paired with the senses the alcohol helped to heighten, was nearly too much for the angel. It had definitely been awhile since she had done anything with a man, and Dean definitely knew what he was doing. One hand gripped his shoulder as her free hand drifted downwards towards his jeans, pulling needingly at his belt.

Dean shook his head. "Not out here in the open..." He looked, knowing they couldn't do anything in the cabin with the car that Sam or Cas would wake up and bust them.

"C-car?" Laela dared, and Dean looked at her, smirking suddenly. He stood up straight and walked over by the passenger's side door, opening the door. Laela followed and looked at Dean, wanting him to sit down in the front seat. He obeyed, and suddenly Laela was in his lap, and the door was closed. Their lips met again, desperate and hot to meet. Dean lifted his hips slightly and the angel ground into him, eliciting a moan from the hunter that sent a near violent shiver up Laela's spine.

"God, Lae." The moan turned into a growl as his fingers dug into her sides. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hips moving only by his permission.

"P-please, Dean."

"Please, what?"

"Please..." She whimpered, not able to form her own words. Dean smirked and pulled off her jacket, her shirt coming off afterwards. She honestly couldn't think straight as his lips touched her ribs, her chest, her neck, and her own lips. Her hands lingered at his shirt for a moment before pulling it off his head. Dean's eyes suddenly flashed black as her hands made their way down to his jeans, unhinging his belt, unbuttoning his jeans, and then slowly unzipping them. The hunter bucked his hips up so that she could pull his jeans down just enough. She palmed him through his boxers, eliciting another moan and another flash of his eyes.

"Fucking hell, Laela..." He growled as his fingers tangled into her hair, pulling harder as she freed his length from his boxers, stroking him slowly. "Fuck Lae...!" He exclaimed slightly louder. His hands found their way down into her leggings, matching her pace.

Suddenly, Laela was off his lap, sitting across the bench seat to stare him down as she pulled her leggings and underwear off, biting down on her lip as she invited him in. He moved along, biting his lip as he hovered over her, using one arm to lean himself, and letting his other hand explore her, two fingers slipping inside her. Her back arched and she shuttered, his name slowly rolling off her lips in a quiet, peaked moan.

"Dean Winchester, if you don't stop teasing me right now..." He smirked as he heard the words, moving his hand to coordinate himself at her entrance, before entering her, slowly, and then all at once.

"Fuck!" The word slipped from her lips as her back arched again, and she wrapped an arm around his neck, her other hand tracing along his back. With each trust, the tracing got rougher and rougher, her nails soon raking down his back.

The windows were steaming as their breaths hitched, their hips meeting in a sinful dance, her grinding meeting with his in synchronized ecstasy. Their moans grew louder as the angel's toes curled, her whimpers becoming music to Dean's ears.

"D-Dean..." She whispered, her core unraveling as she reached her peak, tightening around him as his name slipped her lips once more, her body squirming as he came right after her.

Back in the cabin, Cas suddenly shot awake at the energy released from Lae's burst. "Sam... Did you hear something?" He called out into the darkness of the room.

"No, now go back to sleep."

* * *

_(Shania POV)_

When the two finally made it into the town of wherever they'd landed in, Riley immediately grabbed a phone book.

"What the-"

"First motel in the phonebook, that's their rule, don't you remember? We should be able to find them, assuming we all crashed landed in the same place."

"Are we talking our Sam and friends or the real Winchesters?"

"Both, who the fuck knows?" Riley shrugged, grabbing her wallet, thoroughly surprised that her debit card wasn't a debit card - it was a credit card with a different name.

"Oh hell. Fake credit cards here too - all the cash I had for the con? Gone. Which means we're broke."

Shania laughed, but stuck close to Riley as they managed to get a room for a few nights at the motel that had been listed first.

Heading to the room, neither was surprised when it looked exactly like something out of the show - hell they might as well BE on the show at this rate.

"Well. This is interesting. I'd bet it we flipped through the channels enough we'd find Casa Erotica, hey?" Riley wondered, flopping down onto the bed closest her, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Ugh I can see where this would get old...it's not that comfy. Then again, I'd rather sleep in the car, he's a beauty."

"You did not just-" Shania started, crawling up beside Riley, shrugging out of her trenchcoat, noticing Riley's gaze went from her lips to the pillow behind the girl's head to her tie and back again.

"What, I'm not allowed to refer to that car as Baby? Come on!" Riley giggled, turning to look into blue eyes, hands teasingly at the knot of the tie.

"I just think it's a little weird we end up here and all of a sudden you're more like Dean then you were at the con, I mean look at yourself- it's like I'm someone he met at a bar and now we're back at motel while Sam's out and-" she was cut off with Riley's lips ghosting across her face, fingers undoing the knot and tossing the tie across the room before they moved down to the buttons on the dress shirt.

When her lips moved down the hollow of her neck and the taller nipped lightly at her pulse point, Shania had to stifle a moan, Riley knew exactly what she was doing, it was the stairwell all over again.

Leaning up with a smirk, Riley couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright, you're right. But we did meet in a bar technically, even if it was a café. Wasn't quick enough to pay for you, but I figured I'd let the hotel room do the repaying if I could get you to come back with me, and look how that ended," she added, and Shania visibly shuddered at the thought of having the hotel room in the Hyatt to themselves.

"But we're not at the hotel, so-" she continued, leaning over the shorter girl before Shania cut her off, pushing the leather jacket off her shoulders before reaching for the buttons of the worn flannel, after that being quick to flip the black crewneck over her head, not expecting Riley to growl in amusement.

"I knew that stairwell stirred something up, ain't that right, sweetheart?"

Shania bit her lip, damn did Riley know how to talk the talk - this of course, only would be getting worse as the night wore on.

"Mhm- don't-" she whined as Riley pulled the dress shirt off her, lips dropping to her chest as one of her hands set itself on her hip, nails barely digging in.

"You act like we're gonna get caught. Like you don't want to do this," Riley added against her skin, her tone - Shania couldn't figure out what the hell it was.

"I just-I've never-and you're so-" she stuttered,trying to think of words to form a coherent thought. Riley smiled, winking as she adjusted herself above the angel, one hand moving to unclip her bra, the other gently running through the girl's hair, being the wig had come off by now.

"C'mon sugar use your words," Riley teased, hands moving to cup her cheeks before leaning back in for another kiss, not surprised to feel the angel's hands tracing down her back before locking in her hair, tugging slightly as a warning to move things along.

At the tug on her hair, Riley grinned - she had to quit doing that if the kissing was going to go anywhere tonight - and pulled Shania's hands above her head and held them in one of hers, not breaking the kiss as she lightly bit the other's lip, shifting against her enough to wedge a knee between the angel's legs.

Shania couldn't help the moan at that point, and nervous and inexperienced as she was, had some idea from fics where this was going. She sighed as the kiss broke, the hunter's head moving to the crook of her neck, where the movements her mouth were making were indicating there would be proof to remember this in the morning. Her eyes fluttered shut as the sensitive patch on her neck was reached, and on accident she ended up clawing a hand down Riley's back.

"Fuckin' hell," Riley groaned, managing to lift her head and find that the angel's eyes were completely clouded over, and if she listened hard enough she could hear both their heartbeats as adrenaline and dopamine began to flood their systems.

And then she heard the snap of her own bra.

"Couldn't you've - i don't know - UNHOOKED that first?!" she scolded, before remembering that yes - Shania was totally acting like Cas in the sense that the angel probably wouldn't realise such a thing had a system of keeping it together.

With a soft giggle, Shania sat up, and, in a complete moment of not-thinking, flipped them so Riley was on her back, being straddled for once.

"Y'know the samulet really makes this...and you even have the tattoo," She added, leaning down to kiss the ever-so-prominent anti-possession tattoo most SPN fans had - except this time it wasn't temporary like the past few cons had been, this year it'd been done for real.

"Oh, look I'm on bottom, Just like how Dean usually is in these situations. Yeah, but my shoulder one's fake as hell." Riley commented, knowing as soon as she said that it'd get looked at.

Shania at once spread fingers over the were-supposed-to-be burn marks of Castiel's handprint as proof of Dean being raised from perdition.

"It's still hot. Kinda like-" she started, before Riley had put a hand behind her neck and brought their lips together, though before she'd murmured, "Don't even try to say anything about the stupid little growl thing," though immediately after saying so she'd done just that, causing Shania to blush even deeper as they kissed.

"Ah, wha-" the angel moaned before she realized Riley was already working the dress pants off and down the girl's ankles, before struggling with her own - Shania at this point mentally said fuck it and let the fanfic-Destiel mind take over, leaning down and unzipping Riley's jeans - With her teeth.

"Nya- fuck sweetheart don't do  _tthhhaattt_..." Riley protested darkly, voice laced with desire.

"Or what, hm? You can't hurt an angel, only thing that can is an angel blade." Shania teased, leaning back up against the hunter to rack a hand down her stomach, the other wrapping into her hair.

"I swear to god if you make that 'i had my angel blade' remark any time at ALL tomorrow - well I'll think of some payback."

The hand on her stomach gradually moved lower, and so Riley bucked her hips enough to get her jeans off, well atleast so they weren't in Shania's way, and by the time the younger girl had found the courage to lean down and kiss along the taller's panty line, both were startled by the damn door opening.

"Riley? WHAT THE FU-OK BYE!" A new voice called, and by the sound of it, could've only been their Sam.

Shania immediately blushed scarlet as she scrambled to find her clothes, Riley hiking her jeans back up and finding a shirt to pull on before walking back to the door and opening it to find a very scarred Stephanie on the other side.

"Jesus fucking Christ, we get throw over here and you're more like Dean than I'd ever imagined you'd be!" Steph scolded, though she was trying not to laugh as Shania finally came to stand by them, snuggling into Riley's side, wrapping her arms around the taller girl.

"Oh look, you even hooked up with a Cas. Don't suppose you had protection, hm?" she added, totally expecting the response from the Cas that left Riley blushing in embarrassment.

"I had my angel blade."

"OH MY GOD I JUST TOLD YOU IF-"

"Sorry?" the Cas giggled, barely able to look Riley in the eyes she was laughing so hard.

"You two- I don't even-just stop. Anyway, so get this - guess who I ran into?"

Both girls shrugged, though they stepped back to allow the third into the room.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_(Steph POV)_

"Lucifer." Riley guessed, have expecting Shania to freak out at the mention, knowing the devil existed at this point.

"Dude, he's locked back in the cage. With Adam. And no - it was Juliana. Kept calling me a friggin' Moose and asking where the Squirrel was. I swear."

Riley snorted.

"She's got both of the nicknames, dear lord. Did she have-"

"Yeah, Brittney was with her. God, they're worse than you two. But what's the deal anyways, why are we here?" Stephanie asked, walking over to the chair by the small table, noticing how it was empty for once, no laptop or lore books decorating it.

"No clue. On the way here we got jumped by my assbutt brothers and your dad," Shania added, causing Stephanie to tilt her head in confusion, "My d- oh. Oh. SERIOUSLY?"

"Same John cosplayer that busted us," Riley motioned to herself and the angel, "making out in the stairwell back at the hot-"

"Holy crap, I don't care. Can you shut up about your sexual exploits for a friggin' minute?"

Both girls giggled.

"We'll try. So, back to why we might be here, oh, wait, fuck."

At the f word leaving the angel's lips, Riley can't help but smirk, wrapping arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder, "What's that for, sweetheart?"

She can practically hear Stephanie rolling her eyes as she pretends to gag.

"I had other friends at the con, for that panel. They were already there I think. But...they weren't - we wouldn't know them."

"Why not?" Steph asks, flipping through her phone, anything to find out what was going on.

"They were OCs. Like, who they'd be if they were on the show."

Riley sighs.

"Oh, OCs. I remember those days. Such Mary Sues. Very annoying. So lifelike, not. Wow."

"You keep talking like doge, I will  _shoot_  you." Steph threatened, not expecting to deal with Shania stepping forward to shield Riley, her wings stretching out behind her, eyes beginning to glow with grace.

"No. One. Touches. My. Dean." She enunciated, each word seeming to make the shorter girl more of a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh, great, would you look at that, even here you're all-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. We'll cut it out. Shania, love, relax, I think you're scaring her," Riley explained, grabbing for her hand to spin her around, though moments later she was transfixed by still glowing blue irises.

Without thinking about it, Riley leaned down and kissed her, pulling away to see the glow had faded and her wings had retracted.

"See, that's better. Don't do that much, okay? I don't want you getting killed."

Shania only tilted her head, "I don't understand. Do you not want me to protect you?"

"No, I mean - protect me yes, scare innocent people like that, no."

"But she's hunter, isn't she...used to my family appearing as such?" Shania continued, causing Steph to hold up a hand.

"Could you two snap out of OTP mode please?"

"Shut up Sam." Both girls turn to chirp at the now-clearly-annoyed third person.

"So that's a no. I'm starting to hate it here already. I'm gonna go for a walk. Don't do anything when I'm gone." she finally said, looking at the state of the room, then at the almost innocent grins on the other's faces.

"We promise." they both say, but Steph is already out the door, fiddling with her mobile, right as a text comes up from Aaron.

_'Do they even know what you're doing?'_

She laughed reading it, typing back just as fast.

_'They're too busy sucking face to care. This is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

_(Laela POV)_

Laela opened her eyes slowly, her mind foggy but not completely fucked over. She looked around and realized she was still in the impala, her undershirt and underwear back on, but nothing else. It wasn't until she felt herself moving that she realized she was laying on Dean's chest.

"Yikes…" She made a face as she hovered her fingers over his bitten and hickey ridden neck. "I'm sorry…" She whispered to the sleeping hunter, kissing the marks softly. "So sorry.."

Knock knock knock

Laela screamed.

"WHA. HUH. WHAT THE HELL?!" Dean was suddenly awake, in fight mode, ready to protect both of them. Laela clung to him.

"It's just me! Don't shoot!" Sam yelled from the other side of the car. "Breakfast is ready, so when you two are decent, come on in and eat."

The angel looked at Dean sheepishly. "...sorry." She whispered as he reached out to touch her neck.

"No, I'm sorry.. God that looks bad." Dean muttered his sentence as he leaned in and kissed the marks on her neck.

"Mine probably aren't nearly as bad as yours. Plus your back." She didn't want to look, knowing she had done enough raking during their ecstasy last night.

"Well, we'll see. Put your clothes back on, I'm hungry."

"Says the one in his boxers!" She complained, wiggling back into her pants and taking off her undershirt to put her bra back on, maneuvering around the impala as if she'd been in it before.

"How can you move so well in a car?" Dean pondered as he pulled his jeans on.

"My…" She realized she couldn't talk about her "real life" so she fabricated on the spot. "The last time I was here, the person I worked with had a grand prix. 1969 I think? Pretty new if you ask me. You guys have gotten very far in just a short amount of time."

Dean laughed, a hearty, true laugh. "You and Cas will get along very well." He helped her put her coat back on and they exited the car, walking back into the cabin to find bacon and eggs on the table. Laela yelped happily and bolted from her spot next to Dean, sitting down next to Cas who was already busy stuffing his face.

* * *

_(Cas POV)_

Cas was pissed. Today was not turning out how he hoped.

After he, Sam, Dean and the newfound angel Laela had left the cabin, on the way back to the bunker they ran into another group - seemingly of hunters, and he knew this wasn't a coincidence.

Upon seeing them, he felt the shortest of the three girls bristle, she seemed to have an aura that was - she couldn't be yet another of his sisters, could she? The tallest of the three had pulled a knife, and the middle drew a gun, pausing as if waiting for one of them to speak.

"We have GOT to stop running into everyone. I thought Juliana was icing on the cake, but this? This is whipped cream on pumpkin pie," the second of the girls started, walking slightly forward, though she keep the gun raised.

"Whoa, easy ladies, what's with the hostility, hey?" Dean asked, looking over each of the three in turn, wondering why there were all these female hunters around all of a sudden - Bobby had called saying he'd had at least three show up at the salvage yard asking for advice.

Laela followed back and forth a few times before she got tired of the bickering, though names atleast had been exchanged, looking to Cas and nodding at him to back up. She walked forward between the two groups and began to speak. When she was, as she expected, ignored, her eyes glowed and her wings appeared. "ENOUGH!" she spoke loud enough for everyone to take a step back.

"Well, now that everyone's basically not trying to kill each other, I think it's time we settled down and found somewhere safe, not out in the open like this, huh?" Riley challenged, quite literally standing almost nose to nose with Dean, on her tiptoes, face set in a 'come and get me' expression.

"You're the one that drew first, sweetheart. Aren't you a little young to be handling a gun like that?" Dean asked, only to have Riley practically growl before she felt Shania's arms around her waist, picking her up and carrying her back a few feet.

"She knows how to use it, I've seen her. We're not going to hurt you. We don't know why we're here." Shania stated, noticing his eyes had widened.

"Right, I've heard that before." Dean turned to his newly found angel, "Laela?"

"I didn't know where I was either until you found me. They don't look like much of a threat, if anything there's safety in numbers, considering we don't know what's going on." the angel spoke, her eyes back to normal and her wings disappeared away. She stepped forward and held out a hand to the shorter girl, who balked.

"Laela? Wait a minute...your middle name wouldn't be Izza, would it?" Shania asked, narrowing her eyes - if her angel friend had already found the Winchesters, this was NOT going to end well.

The angel gave a barely perceptible nod as if to acknowledge the connection from the real world, then turned to Riley.

"Lower that gun, girl. I've heard enough about you. All on the radio these days, it's annoying."

She had to do a double take.

"Wait what? I'm on angel radio? How the-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Cas stood in front of her, studying her intently. It bugged her to no end that it wasn't Shania this time, that the piercing blue eyes wasn't driven with lust, though it was captivating.

She cleared her throat as the angel continued to stare, though he raised a hand to her head.

"Uh, not for nothing Cas, but the last person that looked at me like that? I got laid."

At this Cas only blinked and put his head to her forehead, pulling it away a few seconds later.

"It's her." The angel spoke surely, turning to Dean and Sam, who looked at each other asking if the other knew what was going on.

"Her, what?" Sam asked.

"Me  _what_?" Riley echoed, already having a bad feeling it was season five 'you're the Michael sword' bullshit all over again.

"They say since the war started, those of us that fell and lost grace let it fall to earth - and they say it accumulated, where we're not sure. But it was strong enough to...manipulate the environment it was in." Cas explained.

"Like what, Doctor Who vortex type shit?" Steph spoke, almost jokingly.

"Yes and no. Portal speaking, yes - time frame? No. All we know is that it's causing a dimensional rift."

"Cracks on the wall deleting time rift thing?!" Steph wondered, this time more serious.

"I don't understand that reference."

Riley turned to Shania, turning to think of what to say.

"So it's not a Doctor Who thing, but concentration of angel grace that's enough to manipulat- fuck. The wall. the con. THAT'S WHY THE PANEL WAS OVERRUN WITH MOOKS!"

Shania tilted her head, though it was starting to make sense.

If there was enough of a concentration to overrun the rift between the show-verse and the real world, then maybe the demons Steph had seen at the con weren't cosplayers after all. And since everyone that had been kicked into the showverse knew well enough to keep themselves alive, maybe there was an overarching monster of the week to be found.

Something RL Stine would have referred to in camp jellyjam, something that sucked energy for a bigger plan.

But how the fuck were they going to fight it if they couldn't find it?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days now. With all them in the bunker still either getting used to each other or just got going near one another, and it was hectic. Laela and Sam and sometimes even Cas put their heads into researching what could have caused this, and how they could even hope to destroy it.

When they weren't researching, Laela and Shania sat in the living room and talked to Dean, Sam, and Cas about the world they came from. Dean called them psychopaths at first, saying they needed to be locked away in a psych ward, but with gentle reminders from Laela that he hunted things that 99% of the world saw as myths for a living, and shouldn't be talking. And with a few snide remarks about how Dean had slept with the "psychopath" when him and Sam were alone, Dean finally sat and listened with open ears. They spoke about their lives, getting emotional at times under the pursue that if they couldn't stop this thing, they wouldn't be able to see their families again. But they always kept going, explaining as much as they could about their world.

"So this actually is a show there? Like-"

"Like when Balthazar used us as bait and sent us into your world," Dean cut his brother off, everything finally having clicked.

"Except now you're in ours. How'd you get here, anyways?"

Shania looked at Laela and rolled her eyes.

"They don't listen, do they? Haven't we explained this like ten times?"

"Explained what ten times?" Riley asked walking back into the room, a few books in her arms, Stephanie behind her with a bag full of junk food.

"How we ended up here. Can I just say bright light, a sigil on a wall and your impatient headfirst-for-halos dumbass?" she teased, getting up the instant Riley's arms were empty, neverminding the looks she knew she was getting from the other four in the room, being Cas had gone out for a bit.

"Woah, hey, where are-" Riley started, trying not to smile.

"It's about time I repaid you. For the Hyatt," the shorter girl explained with a giggle, though the dragging Riley down the hall had turned into Riley carrying her down the hall in a matter of seconds.

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TWO IF-" Stephanie immediately yelled at hearing one of the doors slam shut, both of the boys looking at her worriedly.

Steph laughed at realising they were watching and she shrugged.

"They...they tend to write a lot. And they were actresses back home, and sometimes- y'know I'm not even gonna explain myself. I think you know."

Laela shook her shoulders and stood up, "Let's not introduce them to that." She picked up her glass and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Laela looked at the dishes and sighed, rinsing her glass and setting it to the side.

Noticing how quickly Laela had shrugged off the two girls leaving and had headed to the kitchen herself, Dean had to admit he was curious.

Laela hadn't been paying attention, so naturally she didn't notice when he came up behind her, grabbing the same glass to put it in the cabinet above her head.

She turned and watched him. "Dean, that's a dirty glass." She made a face. "That's really gross." She reached up to retrieve the glass, returning it to its original place by all the other dirty dishes.

"You literally just rinsed it. And I mean, we've got shot glasses, you want to go there again? You're an angel, I can't see you doing the casual bar friday thing," he replied, almost rolling his eyes, though he leaned in a bit and turned her, her back against the sink, though he was gauging her reaction all the while.

"Just because it's rinsed doesn't mean it's clean. You use soap to clean things." She scoffed, ignoring the angels and alcohol comment, getting slightly nervous as him moving her. She didn't fight it, didn't want to cause any ruckus at this point in the conversation.

"Right, and doctors are supposed to use hospital grade stuff to fix people, but whiskey works just fine for numbing and those homemade stitches still hold up just as well," he countered, knowing by now she had to have some idea of the injuries they faced on a daily basis doing what they did.

"That's a terrible analogy, Dean Winchester." She shook her head. "DOCTORS do use 'hospital grade stuff' to fix people. You just never go to an actual doctor."

"Yeah, because if they even knew half of the shit we saw, we'd get thrown in the mental ward. It's happened once or twice already, nothing Sammy and I haven't gotten out of, but - y'know what, sugar, you're not getting my point. Guess with angels you do really have to be literal, so-" and without bothering to finish his sentence, he leaned in and kissed her.

Laela was listening to him spout off his tough guy speel, getting ready to counter again when she felt his lips against hers. She melted for a moment before pulling away. "This is not what we are talking about."

"Well you tell me. What are we talking about then? Dishes, right. What made you walk in here, anyways? Had enough of being surrounded by other people? Maybe those two had a point, I sure as hell don't want to know what they're doing but they're alone. Likewise," he explained, hands moving on either side of the counter, effectively trapping her between the sink and his body. "I don't think you realize what you're doing, you angels never do. And - for having agreed to that little drinking game upon meeting me? That was cute, but let's be honest - your kind doesn't typically do that, usually you can't make you guys to act human for the life of you. I think you're surprised I didn't kill you, and now you feel guilty from that. So what is it, hm?"

"You're about as wrong as you can get in this case. If you were an angel killer, you wouldn't have Castiel here." She looked at him. "That's for damn sure." She looked down at his hands. "I'm a little different than other angels here. Because in my world, I'm a human. Just like you. So my mind is melding into what it would be if I was just an angel. Along with getting used to the fact that I'm not human anymore." She sighed.

"So maybe agreeing to your little game was a lapse in judgement." She looked straight up into his green eyes. "Maybe just a mistake."

"You could have backed out if you wanted to, and I didn't see you stopping. If the whole alternate world thing is true though, and it's the opposite of what happened to Sam and I awhile back - it makes sense why you didn't back out. If this," he raises his hands, motioning to everything around them, "If all this is just...not real where you are, but somehow you're still drawn to not-real-me in that context, I can understand why you're acting the way you are. You're just startled all of this is real after all." And like he couldn't help it, he leaned in again and kissed her, one of his hands reaching up to run through her hair, though he couldn't quit smiling so he had to break it.

Her body hummed silently with the energy of his kiss, her face uncracked against the smile plastered across his. "Why do you smile like that? Anyone else would be angry at the petty words I used against you." She asked quietly, her mind slowly losing grip on her real life memories and thoughts. " She looked straight ahead and pinpointed a spot of fuzz on his shirt, honing in on it so she didn't have to look him in the eye any longer.

"I've heard worse. You've got it pretty good - sure, you might be stuck here 'til we get this figured out, but atleast you have a better place to look forward to after this. You have an actual home to go to, probably with money and - well, the place isn't chock full of crap that wants to skin you. Do you have any idea what I'd give to have that back? I've watched more people than I've meant to care about die - Sammy more than a few times now, I've been to hell and back, purgatory was a complete maze and yet it seems like all of this is for nothing. I'd quit complaining about getting used to things around here, atleast you have more options at the end. Me, not so much. Unless of course, I can get you in on them. But you deserve to be home, where you belong. Human, where all the feelings are too real - the pain, guilt, regret - being an angel now, you don't get any of that. What I'd give, sweetheart, I can't even begin to explain."

And with that, he dropped his hand from her hair and went to turn away, to walk back into the living room.

But what he didn't realize, was that as long as she still had a connection to who she was in her world, she could still feel all those emotions and more. She could still see her dad dying in that car accident. She could still hear the gunshot as she watched her mom put a bullet in her own skull. And they all flooded up at his words, every single emotion Laela had ever felt as Izza came back and they all collectively punched her in the gut. She looked to Dean's back as silent tears spilled down her cheeks, slipping down against the counter onto the floor without his arms there.

Later that night of course, when everybody had gone to bed - it seemed like everything was okay. You'd think that Dean would have forgotten about the scene in the kitchen earlier that day, but he knew he'd said something the wrong way, he'd felt her watching him as he walked away and realised he'd screwed up. Well, not that he'd screwed up, but - he wasn't sure how to put it.

So, after figuring out which room she'd taken after they'd all gotten back to the bunker, he stood outside it, trying to decide if possibly waking her was worth whatever hell he might caught to apologize.

Deciding that yeah, maybe it was worth it, he knocked three times on the door, and waited.

Laela wasn't even asleep. To be completely honest, she was still torn up fighting the demons Dean had awakened in her head. But when she heard the knocks on the door, she sure as hell didn't want anyone seeing her tears. She quietly floated from the mirror to her bed, sliding under the sheets as she dried her watery eyes, willing her tears to cease. She closed her eyes and played asleep, hoping that whoever her guest was, that they'd see her asleep and leave their issues until the next morning.

When there was no answer after a few minutes, Dean knocked again, but then added, "Lae. Look, I know you're probably mad about earlier. I said some things I shouldn't've, I don't think and I just - I'm just as surprised as you are the whole thing and I know you're faking you're asleep, so can I come in a talk this out?"

Fucking hell.

"Damn it Dean. What the hell? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he finally heard her reply. Laughing softly to himself, he opened the door.

"That wasn't an invite to come in." The angel muttered, not moving from her spot facing away from him on her bed.

He smiled, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Hey, atleast I knocked. And look - I'm sorry. I didn't mean half the things I said, I don't know what got into me. I know you probably aren't going to take me seriously, but I'm more worried about you with this whole thing than I am about myself or Sam. It's not everyday a freakin' portal opens up between the worlds. It's putting completely innocent and clueless people at risk - not saying you're innocent or clueless," he added after the look she gave him.

Laela had turned for a second to hear him better and then turned her head again, closing her eyes as she spoke. "That sounds like an acid trip version of everything almost every one of my exes has said to me, so, pardon me if I'm hearing this and not believing it." She spoke without another care, seeing as he had 'heard worse'.

"I can see where you'd think that, but trust me - If you knew everything I've gone through, maybe you'd understand. I'm constantly on edge and expecting the worst, even when there's ways out of things. I don't get close to people anymore, it never ends well. When you're a hunter, you don't escape this life - Sammy almost did, going away to college, but then - well, I guess you've realised he's here with us, so he got roped back in. I only think I said most of what I said because - truth is - I'm jealous of the fact that you have that other side of you in the 'real' world where you're from. You have a choice to change who you are here, how you present yourself. I don't. And I don't want to lose the one thing I have that's making me see that maybe it's worth it to see the glass as half full - that there's a point to everything - because you and your friends are here for a reason, right? Everytime I think I find mine, the universe screws me over and throws me back under the bus! I'm sick of being told all this destiny crap - first from the demon that cursed my brother and killed my mother, than the angels that want me to be the end all of the holy brother war, then - it's not even worth explaining. I'll just let you sleep. Forget I said anything."

As soon as the word jealous rang around the room, Laela was seeing red. She sat up slowly and turned to face him. "Jealous?" She seethed. "You're, jealous?! You don't know me, Dean. You don't know what my life in my world is like. I was nine when my dad died. In a motherfucking car accident. There were five people in car, and only one person made it out alive. Me. I watched my dad, broken and bloody, take his last breath before he choked to death on his own blood. That's when I found out my family would have rather I died in that car."

She couldn't even see Dean sitting in front of her, her vision was blurred with anger and agonized tears. "Then, not four goddamn months later, I watch my mom put a gun in her mouth and blow her brains out. Said in her goddamn suicide letter that she couldn't bear to look at me anymore." Her voice started to waver. "My aunt took me in. She fucking hated me. She'd beat the shit out of me just for the fuck of it most days. Got out when I was 18 but it almost killed me... I've never had the money I needed. Been back and forth and back and forth." She looked at him, realizing she was able to see him again as she felt hot tears pouring down her face. "But you're jealous."


	6. Chapter 6

Where she would've expected him to raise his voice, she was surprised at the exact opposite - walking around to where she was sitting, he knelt before her, taking her hand in one of his, his free one wiping away her tears.

He shrugged.

"Maybe I am. It's not like this life's any easier - you watch people die all the time, and sometimes, they can be prevented but you're still to late to save them. You can't save everyone all the time, even though you might really believe you can. Hell, sometimes you can't even save yourself. Jealous probably isn't the word I should've used, but it's hard to explain. And here I am trying to apologize for earlier when I should probably just go grab a shovel and dig my own grave - then you call it even by burying me, hey? Or I'd bet Sammy would teach you how to do the old hunter funeral pyres...that's if he doesn't try to make a deal with a demon to keep me alive."

She stared at him, no words leaving her mouth. Even if she wanted to, there was no way she was forming words. In this body, emotion overload caused vocals to shut down, but she could probably pull a tree straight out of the ground if need be. So she just stared mutely, watching him spazz over topic after topic.

"Hey, I'm giving you the chance to kill one of the best hunters in the world, and that can't even manage a smile?" he teased, though he fell quiet at the glare this comment received. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"Fine, be that way. If you're not talking I'll just have to find ways to make you."

Sitting up slightly, the hand that had been wiping her tears away now rested on her cheek, and her brought his other one to the other side of her face, looking into puffy somewhat-red-from-crying eyes for a few seconds before he kissed her again, knowing the only way he was ever going to apologize probably wasn't going to be taken seriously in word form.

This time, all she could do was let him kiss her. Her body hummed again and then she kissed him back. Slowly, she moved, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pushed back against his lips with hers. It was was different than the ones they'd exchanged in the impala. She was rushed by the emotion behind the kiss, and her body trembled for a moment.

When he pulled back, her arms still around his neck, he smiled.

"Now will you believe me? I don't want to keep arguing with you."

"I don't know. We've explained what this world is, well, was to us before we all got thrown here. It's a little difficult to pretty much everything and then have you just repeat it as if I don't already understand." She spoke, a twang of, something, an emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint, filling her voice.

"Well maybe we should forgot about their being two different worlds for a moment. Live in the one you're in and enjoy that while you can."

"Well pardon me for being scared I might not get back to my world, Dean. Get thrown into a world you thought only existed in a TV show and come back to me on how you'd react." She didn't mean for that to be so snappy, but she couldn't help but want to challenge him.

"Isn't having experienced the opposite enough? I'm not even sure what the point of the conversation is anymore - Like I meant to apologize, but you're not having any of it. I won't be surprised if you're gone in the morning from this."

It felt like they were going in circles, and it was making his head hurt. He could really have used a drink, but he knew that'd only make the current situation worse.

Laela's vision was starting to blur again, and she couldn't figure out if it was from anger or hurt from the words he was using.

"You're real good with your words, aren't you?" She looked at him, pissed off that she couldn't seem to make him angry the way he was making her. "Get out of my room."

She didn't have to wait long to finally have the iconic Dean Winchester bitchface directed at her, and he scoffs.

"Your room? Your room? You're lucky we brought all of you back here, even though we didn't - and still DON'T really know what's going on! You're like talking to a brick wall! I get you miss your world and am scared and all that shit, but sweetheart, things aren't going to get any better here! If you want me gone, fine. Don't come crying to me when you're the one that tries to make up this time. Goodnight!"

And getting up, he didn't bother looking back as he walked out of the room, Laela slamming the door behind him with a wave of her hand as the tears fell.

Her breathing shortened, and she started to panic out. She buried her face in her pillow and let out a scream, her wet eyes glowing. The scream wasn't loud enough to really wake anyone, but anyone who was alive and awake wouldn't be able to miss it.

She screamed again and then, trying her damnedest to now rip the entire pillow apart, she punched, and punched, and punched at her bed.

A few rooms down the hall, Riley and Shania were wide awake - and after hearing something that definitely was not human scream, probably weren't going to get anymore sleep.

"Babe what the fuck was that?" Shania asked, more or less clinging to Riley's arm, though the taller had already throw her legs over the edge of the bed and was tugging on sweatpants.

"Somebody having a nightmare? I wanna go look, plus we could probably explore since we don't have any really watching us. C'mon." Getting up, she yawned and cracked her back before turning to grin at the angel. "I've got a lighter and salt, and this place is pretty much demon proof, you saw all the sigils."

Walking out into the hall, both can hear muffled crying a few doors down.

Riley doesn't waste anytime in knocking on the right door, not expecting the growl from within.

_"Go away jackass! You've hurt me enough!"_

Riley looked at Shania, mouthing a 'oh shit' before she knocked again.

"It's not who you think it is. I just wanna see if you're okay!"

The door flew open and Lae stared back at her, her eyes glowing angrily and her wings partially exposed. The room… Well the room had definitely seen better. Both pillows were thrown… Somewhere. All the sheets were ripped off the bed, and the two standing laps in the room were knocked over, the glass bulbs in both of them shattered.

"I'm fine." her voice was dangerous, like even if she really wasn't okay, no one short of Dean's stupid ass would question her.

"No you're not." Riley stated, walking into the room, looking at the bed before asking, "Can I?"

When the angel nodded, she sat down. Atleast she'd had the decency to ask first.

"We both heard you scream - and I know how that usually goes, it's the post-breakup blitz or my pet died and I'm absolutely torn up about everything and I don't know how to deal at the moment," she continued before looking back towards the door, motioning for Shania to go talk to Dean if she could find him, being he probably was the reason she was like this.

"And we heard you talking to - well, we figured it was Dean, he didn't sound too happy. What'd he do to you, hey? But he's an idiot sometimes - we've watched enough episodes to realise that, now we just have to deal with it in person. I'm gonna get Shania to talk to him, maybe she can knock some sense into him, being she's used to dealing with an idiot of her own,"

"Oh please for the love of God shut up." Laela snapped, and Riley ducked her head.

"We just want you two to not kill each other and get this whole thing worked out. He's being an idiot like that because he's trying to understand you. If it's anything like all the middle school lies, boys are complete assholes at first because they like someone and are completely void of how they should function based on that."

Laela wasn't having any of it. "You can't control what we do. Just stay out of the way. And if she thinks she's bringing that fucker back in my room, I'll remove all of you physically."

"You do realize I don't need to bring him here." Shania started, walking into the room, hand already raised.

"I can just zap you there."

Before she could reach Laela however, there was another flutter of wings and someone else was in the room.

"Oh fucking hell. Cas what the-" Riley started, sighing in exasperation at the trenchcoat clad angel that had just popped into the room.

"I'm trying to do you all a favor. Since the two of you and Dean himself don't seem to know what they're doing, I thought I'd help. You," he pointed at Laela, who only stared him down, "Need to just learn to deal with him. He might have been the one Heaven wanted out of Hell, but that doesn't mean he knows what he's doing - he thinks you're special, and apparently you can't see that."

"Oh great, I've got two sets of feathers trying to tell me I should listen to the bastard that complains about this world and thinks mine would be better, right. Fuck I was I had time to put an angel banishing sigil up, I'd zap myself outta here too."

Before she could make another move, Cas had touched her forehead and they were gone.

When she opened her eyes, she was in Dean's room.

"CAS, YOU JACKASS, I'M GONNA-"

She paused, realising Dean had probably asked Cas to step in, knowing that if anyone could get her to cooperate it'd be him.

But honestly, Shania was the only knew really knew that it wasn't smart at all to try to push her like this when she was angry the way she was. Her eye continued to glow, and she looked for Dean in the room. When she made eye contact, her wings appeared and she raised a hand, throwing him back into the wall behind him. She dropped her hand and looked to Cas.

"Now you listen. If you want us to talk, you should be fucking patient. He's already pissed me off, and the only one who would have understood WHY you shouldn't be pushing this matter wasn't in the room. But honestly, she doesn't seem to get it either."

Her wings disappeared, but she continued to stare the other angel down. "Now, if you. ALL OF YOU." She stated, looking to the door where everyone was hiding, "Don't leave me the fuck alone, and let me sleep… Someone is truly going to die tonight." She took one last look at Dean, who was just getting up from his little adventure with the wall, and with a flutter of feathers, she was gone.

"I think I'm gonna go back to bed and leave her alone. Forever." Riley deadpanned, walking back down the hall, Shania in tow.

Dean shrugged.

"I'll get around to her somehow. I'm not in the mood for dying - again, so I'm taking the advice and backing off. Cas - thanks for trying to help," he added, but the angel was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean woke up the next morning, to his surprise, Laela wasn't in her room. Getting up and rubbing his eyes, he headed to the kitchen, where he could hear voices.

Sam and Stephanie were in the kitchen, trying to make breakfast. Shania and Riley were nowhere to be seen, as they were probably still sleeping.

"Where's the rest of you?" Dean asked Stephanie as she grabbed plates, setting them on the table.

"Not up yet? I walked in here this morning and first thing I saw were shot glasses on the counter, so shouldn't you be - I don't know, out of it? There was at least half a bottle of Jameson's left last night, and now it's gone." she explained.

Dean looked at Sam.

"I wasn't- that wasn't me. You know I can drink more than that and be fine, my tolerance level is - well, not normal. And where's Lae- oh no. Damn it!"

He immediately turned and ran down the hall, ducking his head into every room - she was smart, sneaking out to have a drink herself. Talk about avoiding your problems, Dean almost laughed, it was pathetic that this was yet another thing they had in common.

Finding one of the rooms that was farthest down the hall, he ducked his head in and almost wished he  _hadn't_.

The two that weren't in the kitchen were still sleeping, tangled up in each other on the bed, peaceful smiles etched into their faces, the shorter girl's head resting on the other's chest, the taller's arms wrapped around her almost protectively.

And then he noticed the angel on the floor in front of the bed, clearly passed out in the 'I shouldn't've done this' mode, even though he knew she could easily handle whatever she'd drank the night before.

"Son of a bitch, it's happening again." he muttered as he turned and walked back to the kitchen, aware the others were laughing about something.

"You do know Dean's going to come back in here any second freaking out about con-Destiel and the angel that's passed out on the floor, right? She drank quite a bit last night, I wonder why? And the two of them are just - that's the first time they've been quiet since I've ran into them here." Steph explained, noticing Sam's smile had broadened the moment Dean walked back into the room, eyes wide as he shook his head.

"I just - I'm not even - who the hell sleeps in a leather jacket?" He asked, trying not to think of the way Riley had had it wrapped around her, but then he realized he'd seen the other angel wearing a blue tie and - man, his head hurt.

"Where's your little angel?" Sam asked, completely dumb to what had happened the night before.

"Asleep in the same room as the other two, though I understand why she was drinking to end up in there. We...uh...kinda got into it last night. And not in the good way."

"And you guys  _didn't_  end up having sex? I'm amazed, Dean." Sam was smushing a cinnamon roll into a waffle iron.

"She ended up really pissed off, angel-mojo'd me into a wall and basically threatened to commit murder if we didn't leave her alone."

Both of them had wide eyes.

"We?"

"I kinda asked Cas to help, and I guess Riley and Shania tried to check on her - that all ended up making it worse."

Sam looked to Cas. Cas looked back at Sam. "What? I was asked to give assistance."

"You should have learned by now to not help my brother with his girl problems, he tends to pick the crazy on-"

"HEY!" Steph yelled, "Don't talk about my friend like that! You don't know what she's been through."

* * *

Down the hall, Riley had already woken up, but she couldn't move much, mostly because of the way Shania was curled into her.

_"HEY! Don't talk about my friend like that! You don't know what she's been through!"_

Riley sighed as Shania woke up in her arms, startled by the yelling from down the hall.

"Looks like the others are up. C'mon, I smell food."

"Wait. Your hair...it's all -" Shania started, sitting up and untangling herself from Riley, trying to avoid giggling at the early morning mess they'd become.

"You even start this early with the flirty banter and we'll be stuck in here all day, sweetheart." Riley cut her off, getting up with a grin.

"Alright, fine, I won't. I wanna see the guys reactions' anyways. This is gonna be so much fun."

Laela was sound asleep on the floor right under the bed, curled up into almost a perfect ball, breathing calmly for the first time in more than a few hours. After a half bottle of Jameson, she was finally able to get her body calmed down enough to sleep, so she was taking every minute she could before someone woke her up.

"Whoa, hey, look - isn't that Lae-"

"How'd she get in here? I thought I locked the-"

"Let's just leave her sleep and not wake her, I still don't wanna get killed."

Both girls smiled and nodded in agreement, Riley leaning in to kiss Shania's hair before stepping out into the hall.

"How's this gonna go? How bad do we want to make this, given the actual - well, non-canon OTP is literally in the other room?" Shania asked, already excited for whatever Riley had in mind that was going to pull great reactions from the guys.

Everyone was trying to act as natural as possible when they walked down, Steph shooting them a look that said,  _'Don't you even think about it."_

"Enough has happened in the past 12 hours for now, you guys." Steph spoke, cooking up some bacon. "No need to ruffle the pot anymore that it's ruffled. Did you guys have fun poking at the bear yesterday? I'm surprised I didn't wake up."

"Oh come on! We just wanted to check on her! Yeah, you missed the death threats, big deal. Kinda lucky."

At seeing the way that the two were hanging onto each other, Sam and Dean exchanged a look - it was that damn musical all over again by the looks of it.

Cas of course, didn't understand what he was seeing - though he managed to connect the fact that the angel wore a tie similar to his and Riley's jacket was like the one Dean used to have, not that anyone had seen it for a few years now.

"Are you two well? You seem-"

"Oh god, Cas don't ask." Dean grumbled, wanting to avoid the elephant in the room for as long as possible, though Stephanie had only laughed and put a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Ha, no Cas go ahead, really!"

Sam spoke up, realizing what was going on, laughed loudly. "Cas, don't do it. Don't go there. Just go watch some TV."

"Yeah, go watch TV. Anything you want." Cas had already wandered off to the other room, "JUST DON'T START WATCHING PORNOS PLEASE!" He called out afterwards.

Riley, Shania and Stephanie all started laughing, knowing far too well what episode was now stuck in their heads.

After they'd calmed down enough to breath, Riley noticed the waffle maker.

"Waffles? Really? I would've expected like granola bars and...like I don't know, college food. Easy quick on the run stuff."

"But we're not on the run, are we? At least not right now. And these are super easy, they're just store bought cinnamon rolls shoved in the waffle iron." Sam pulled another waffle off the iron and pressed another raw roll into it.

"WHICH MEANS THERE'S FROSTING?!" Shania piped up, great, if any one of them needed a sugar rush it wasn't her - she needed a sugar rush like she needed an angel blade to the chest.

Riley shook her head, arms immediately wrapping around the now-impatient angel.

"Hun, you don't need more sugar,  _trust me_."

Suddenly, Sam looked up at the angel in the room. "Hey, where is Laela? Wouldn't she have come down with you?"

"She's asleep on the floor, we didn't bother waking her because we...we don't want to die." Riley admitted.

"Who's gonna be stupid enough to try to get here in here? Oh wait-"

And turning to look at Dean, both girls realised he was already down the hall.

"Oh fuck. He's gonna be murdered, isn't he?"

* * *

Laela hadn't moved apart from stretching out from her curled up position, laying on her stomach. Still sound asleep, she dreamt of all the things she once had, before her dad died.

Until she felt someone walk into the room, and judging by footfalls, this wasn't one of the girls from the night before.

"I don't want you to kill me, but - food's up. And I'm gonna keep apologizing for last night, because now I really screwed up."

 _Great._  Last possible person she wanted to hear that early in the morning.

She stayed the way she was laying, not bothering to eve then to look at the hunter standing over her.

"Not hungry."

"Maybe not for food, but we all know you ended up drinking after that whole thing. Seems like you've relaxed, whiskey'll do that to you. Come on, atleast say hi to the others, you don't have to talk to me."

"They've all met me, I don't need to say hi." She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"I meant like good morning, aka get your ass up and get food. Sam made cinnamon roll waffles. And there's frosting for them, though Riley's pouring maple syrup on hers, she wouldn't shut up about it as i was walking down here. C'mon. Don't make me pick you up."

"Touch me and I'll spite your hands off," as soon as the empty threat left her lips, she knew she was in for it.

Even in the darkness of the room, the the hallway had flooded it with some light, she could tell he was smirking.

"I'd like to see you try, princess."

Without another word, he lifted the now-going-to-be-pissed-off-even-more angel and threw her over his shoulder, one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Like I said. Food's up."

"Let me go! I said I don't want to go down there! Why can you just respect that?" She bitched, hitting and pinching whatever inch of his back she could reach.

He didn't flinch, though when they got into the hall, she realized he wasn't heading for the kitchen.

"You know the kitchen's back there, right? If you're really gonna make me say hey to everyone - though you're all liable to get murdered that way," she added, still trying to get him to let her go, though she sighed.

When he paused at a door and opened it with his free hand she realized what was going on. They weren't heading to the kitchen, that'd never been his intention. Because they were back in his room.

"D-Dean? What are you doing?" She struggling, her eyes glowing as she tried to get the strength to get out of his grip, but he was moving too much for her to concentrate.

He set her down on the bed, turning to look at the door he'd shut, wondering if he should lock it.

"I told you I was going to apologize, and since you blew up last night after one good kiss," he paused, sitting down next to her, "I figured I'd given this another shot."


	8. Chapter 8

He looked into her eyes, trying to gauge if he was going to get thrown back into the wall or not, but her face was stoic.

Nearly too stoic. Laela was surprised that her emotions were hiding themselves so well. There was no way she was cracking against Dean right now, now after what he had said the night before. Not because she was hurt, but because she was simply too stubborn to give in. She was going to win this little argument one way or another, even if it meant making Dean beg.

As if he could read her mind, Dean chuckled.

"You've already won, you threatened to kill me, not that you'd do it, but still."

"Just get to your point already."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well fine, if you want it bluntly - I'm using sex as an apology." The corners of his mouth turned up just slightly, and Laela had to remind herself this probably wasn't the first time he'd pulled that card, though his green eyes seemed darker as he took in her small form on the bed.

"Take it or leave it, sweetheart. Offer's only good  _once_."

Laela stood up from the bed and look down the hunter in front of her, her green eyes meeting his. With a flick of her finger, he was pushed over, onto the bed.

He grinned, flipping over to watch her walk back towards him, flipping her shirt over her head, knowing she had won and this was solely a victory dance.

The angel easily shead her shirt and shorts, crawling onto the bed and looming over him, smirking as he tried to hold her hips.

"Oh, no." She giggled, using her powers to pin his hands to the bed, leaning in and kissing him, leaning her hands on either side of his head as she grinded against him.

"Really?" it almost was a dejected sigh. "You're all control freaks," he added, though he leaned up and kissed her, and this time she returned it just as passionately.

She broke the kiss soon after. "If I do remember correctly, you were in control last time. I'm just making sure it's even now." She heard laughter from the kitchen and flicked her fingers again, closing the door quietly.

She grinned and moved her hips again, letting out a forced breath to calm herself down as she stared into his eyes.

"Hell. Maybe this isn't so bad. When you're not angry, you're really hot. I could get used to this."

Laela laughed, "Baby, I'm even hotter when I'm mad. You just have to get me the right kind of mad." She smirked and traced her nail along his chest. "You really should've taken your clothes off before you laid down- Oh, wait… That's right." She laughed and let his arms go, rolling off his lap to stand again. Her eyes glowed, in a different way that he'd ever seen them. Like a forest after a fresh rain. Whatever it was, it was sexy. Damn sexy.

" _Sweetheart_ , will you take your shirt off for me?"

Dean didn't need to be told twice, and reached a hand behind his neck to pull the black crewneck over his head, knowing it'd fuzz up his short hair.

She gave him a one over and crossed her arms, waiting expectantly for him to realize that she wanted the jeans off as well.

"Playing that game are we? Huh. Wouldn't pegged you for one of those," he continued though the smile was playful as he stripped his jeans off, reaching for her again before she angel mojo'd his hands back to where they'd been.

"Didn't think I'd be like that either. Not here at least. Its a lot worse in my world." She shrugged as if it was just a fact of life, like it was as innocent as her telling him her favorite color. She looked around and flicked their clothes to a corner in his room, before looking back at him and walking toward him, effectively pinning him to the wall behind him. And she simply smirked.

"Worse in your world, yeah? Good thing I'm used to this. Well, then again, if this whole thing is a show there - you probably already know what I'm talking about."

His voice had gotten softer, almost as though he'd realised she probably knew way more about him than he thought if she'd watched the show - if it was anything like the crap Balthazar pulled by sending them into that world, he was in for it.

"Yes. I know. Cassie, Anna, Lydia - wait, Lisa's before her..." She counted off on her fingers, staring him down as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, there's a reason you don't do long term commitments here. They die - look, pretty much every girl my brother's slept with has died. Granted we both have histories of going for - uh, not human beings in a sense, I think I'm allowed to defend myself." he countered, just waiting for her to making another move.

"Along with the fact that sex has just always felt, you know, good. And you think about it, there's really nothing to it." She traced a fingernail over his abdomen. "Sure there's the touching..." She bit her lip, palming him through his boxers, "my hands all over your body..." She let his arms go, feeling that she had worked him up enough for this to be a very fun experience.

He'd flipped them two seconds later, pinning her up against the wall, lips hungrily meeting her own, biting slightly at her lower lip until she opened her mouth, tongues battling.

She almost couldn't breathe, her tongue swirling with his, fighting for dominance as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her arms leaning on his shoulders for support. "Mmmmnn... Dean..." She muttered between their lips.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes flickering black and back again.

"Ah, look at that. I keep this up, you'll be a mewling mess in no time - trust me, you're gonna wish this'd happened sooner."

She watched his eyes flash black and smirked. She'd awoken the same thing she'd gotten to see a few nights before. The demon. She smirked and then pouted. "Sweetheart, I don't think I'm gonna be the mess pretty soon."

Suddenly Dean was facing the wall with no one there. The angel was sitting on the bed, watching him. "What's the matter baby?"

He turned around to look at her, eyes completely black as he walked towards her.

"Don't. Do. That. It's like you're gonna disappear on me." he explained, watching how she only crossed one knee over the other and shrugged,

"Maybe I will."

She continued to stare him down. "What's wrong baby?" She watched him shake slightly. "Why don't you want to lose control? That could make things so much more fun." She stood up, standing on the bed with no care, watching him stare at her body.

He tilted his head, at 'lose control' something snapped.

"You don't want to go there, trust me. If you thought the marks from last time were bad? You tell me to lose control and they'll be so much worse. Everyone else would know. I don't think you want that," he continued, standing right next to her, though because she was standing on the bed she had the higher ground, "Do. You?"

She took a step off the bed and stared up at him, her eyes glowing. "Let everyone know. Let everyone hear. Mark me." She growled, baring her teeth as something snapped in her, leaning back and forth on her feet like a caged animal. "Show me how much of a bad girl I've been." Her opened her palm toward him, showing him the way she felt, showing him what she saw for just a moment. " _Lose. Control._ "

"Son of a bitch," he growled, clearly having not wanted her to say that, although it was a welcomed opportunity after all.

Dean didn't move for a second, the pure demand in her voice was mesmerizing. Smirking, he looked up at her and winked.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that. I promise."

A without another word, any trace of the regular Dean - the usually gentle in situations like this, usually not taking control, usually just the opposite - was gone as he launched himself at her, they both falling onto the bed in a mix of growls and whines, his lips anywhere on her body they could reach, his grip far too tight with the intent to bruise.

The angel whimpered softly at the pain, her legs shaking. She used her mojo sparingly to loosen his grip whenever it may have caused her serious harm. She moaned his name, twice over as she felt mark after mark put into her skin.

As if his nails weren't enough, he'd buried his head into the crook of her neck, intent on leaving as many bruises that would in the morning that he could - and though he knew they idea wasn't to draw blood, the idea of angel blood somehow enthralled him, and he found himself biting down a little too hard, the adverse reaction being her own nails sinking into his back as she hissed in pain.

A growl broke from her throat after the hiss and she felt skin break, a few drops of blood slip down her neck. She scratched down his back before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, throwing it across the room to join the rest of their forgotten clothes.

Being her bra's off, Dean growls against her skin, surprised he's allowing himself to taste what droplets have appeared, hoping that maybe this won't start an addiction - seeing Sam's had been bad enough. One of his hands moves up and across her body, racking up her stomach before resting on one of her breasts, thumb and index already teasing her nipple causing a whine to pass the angel's lips.

Her legs shook again as she moaned out. "God, Dean..." She whispered. She pulled at her hair slightly, tracing her fingers across his cheeks as she moved his neck to look at her, her lust clouded eyes meeting his.

"You even allowed to say that, Lae?" he teased, though his hand left her chest to trail lower, and the angel inevitably felt the muscles in her abdomen clench with anticipation, being his hand was hovering just above the lace underwear she wore.

With another smile, though this time it was more of an 'told you you'd be sorry' he slipped a few fingers down, ripping at the thin fabric until it tore under his hand.

"You son of a bitch." She growled, using her energy, plus mojo to flip them over, pinning his hands to which she heard an angry growl come from him. She grinded against him again, her mouth finding his neck, biting, nipping, drawing blood and leaving marks where she saw fit. New hickeys covered the fading ones, bite marks dancing across his neck and shoulders as she hummed with energy.

"Oh, I like where this is going. Heh. I need to get you mad more often. Argh-" he inhaled through his teeth as she bit down on his neck, nails curled deep into the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. His hands fell back onto her hips and he held her there, letting the friction build, seeing how long she'd last before insisting he fuck her senseless.

Her breaths were forced as she tried to move her hips, willing herself to keep going. She wasn't going to bet. No way in hell.

Dean watched her, closing his eyes and listening to her, one of his hands moving up to her core, hand just resting, not expecting her to growl in frustration.

"Awh, what's the matter sugar? Something you're trying to hide? You can't keep up that wall forever," he purred, free hand wrapping into her her to pull her lips down against his own.

She stayed quiet and returned the kiss, her hand reaching down to palm him through his boxers, biting down on his bottom lip.

He growled and leaned up against her while pulling her down against him, anything to feel skin against skin - she could talk about being human back in her world, but for the life of him, he wasn't about to give up being a demon, especially since it was the rare case the he wasn't possessed - his soul was just - black.

A loud moan slipped her mouth as her nails dug into his shoulder, letting her mojo come free and giving him his full strength back. She hasn't meant to, but it was hard control when there were 18 other things on her mind.

It wasn't that she had so much on her mind - it was more the very act of trying to keep a straight mind - she couldn't keep a coherent thought with the way they were touching each other, and she was fairly sure she'd never see him this rough again unless she prompted it, hell it seemed like the others didn't even realize he was a demon in the first place! This mental wondering of course, only brought a new conundrum up - how were Shania and Cas going to react when they knew that she as an angel had slept with a demon? And if that weren't bad enough, he'd gotten her blood. Well fuck.

But her thoughts were cut short when she felt herself flipped over, and pinned down to the bed. "Oh, fuck." She whimpered.

"How many times you gonna make me do this, hm? You've gotta be internally falling apart by now, you're marked up to hell, and- well- It's going to be interesting to see how those all heal. Unless you don't want 'em to, in which case we could make this a daily thing...they'd all get used to it," he wondered, hands wandering across her body, one hand at her breast, the other easing between her legs into her folds, where he tried not to smile at the sigh leaving her mouth.

"If you're truly that tired of me, why don't you just take what you want?" She challenged. "You've got me in the perfect position."

She looked at him. "Unless you can't handle it."

He gawked for a moment, mouth open in disbelief that an angel of the lord would practically invite a demon to take advantage of her - even though she was clearly expecting it anyways.

"Unless _I_  can't handle it? You're cute, you feathery emerald-eyed bitch," he shot back, pulling his hand up and using one of his knees to spread her legs.

"That's Miss feathery emerald-eyed bitch to you, Dean Winchester." Nails raked down his back again in nearly the sexual form of spite, drawing blood.

"You sure like drawing blood, don't you sweetheart? You're not careful you're gonna get addicted, just like poor Sammy was...we don't want them, do we? I don't think your dad would be too happy to hear she's off gallivanting with a demon..."

"Dad's got other things to worry about. Now watch your mouth before I fling you against a wall again. Or would you like that? Huh, would you like that?" She growled, her teeth bared. Dean growled, she wasn't kidding - then again she was a total tease at the same time, he could feel her fingers inching along the band of his boxers.

"You're quite the little threatening spitfire, aren't you, doll. 'Watch my mouth' Oh I'm so scared, you're going to fling me into a wall. Again, kinda used to that sweetheart. Takes a lot more than that to take me down."

His hands wrapping around her wrists and tightening their grip, he wretched them above her head, and he leaned down again, lips at the shell of her ear, tugging lightly on it with his teeth as his hips rocked against her.

"You really shouldn't make empty threats or promises you can't keep, Laela. They can kill you."

"I think I can handle myself. You can never be so sure when a threat is empty or loaded,  _sweetheeearrttt_..." She moaned out the last word as his hips moved. "Fuck..."

He laughed, "Ah ha,  _there_  we go. How long can you keep that up for, hm? Your hands are already starting to itch, aren't they?"

She glared at him and hummed, her body maneuvering under him, her hips grinding against as best she could. "Baby, I'm used to not being able to use my hands. I'm usually tied up, so." She dropped another little fact about her.

"You holding my wrists to stop me from using my hands is nothing."

An eyebrow rose as if he was questioning that, but he didn't say anything.

"You've gotta wonder if the others are even aware we're missing. Sometimes it's like I don't even exist if we get pulled on separate hunts. But y'know - you? I could stay here as long as we needed to - as long as you accept that apology," he said after a few moments, his eyes briefly flashing back to green.

She looked up at him and suddenly leaned up, kissing him softly. "You already know I accept your apology, Dean. You know that."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait what? When? You could've mentioned that before this all-" he paused, motioning to how they were tangled up, "Not that you've seen anything yet, but- well now if you accept it, I can quit the control crap - unless you want me like - I don't have the best control over the switch yet, it kinda just-"

She kissed him again, being he hadn't got a straight sentence through any of that. "I enjoy this." She mentioned to the game they were just playing. "The rough, animalistic game... Its something you're not usually known for. You don't usually take what you want. You want to please the person you're with."

As he let her wrists go, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "The demon thing is so sexy, I just couldn't resist."

He didn't look at her, it was as though he was avoiding her gaze out of shame.

"It's...it's made me kill people. People that didn't deserve it. There's times when I can't control myself, which is why I warned you beforehand - and hey, but we get into a freakin' chick flick tell all moment, are we gonna finish this or not?"

"I don't know, you're the one on top with your boxers still on." She laughed.

He almost tripped getting them off, managing to fling them somewhere behind him with the rest of their clothes.

"There, better?"

She smirked and nodded. "Now lay down."

"Damn it, you're back in control. And that's _perfectly fine_  with me." Dean smiled, flipping them back over so he was on his back, head somewhere on the mass of pillows lining the headboard.

Laela smiled and adjusted on top of him, pressing her lips to his as he entered her, moaning against his lips as her hips moved downward.

He groaned as he felt her, having been thoroughly turned on throughout the entirety of their little power trip game. It was sweet satisfaction to finally get to the actual playing. Her hips moved up and down, over and over, in an intoxicating rhythm.

Heavy breathing, moaning, and a few things she'd have to apologize to her father about were passed through the air as they moved, her hands resting carefully around the marks on his chest.

It wasn't too long before the rhythm started getting less constant, the angel's toes curled as she tried fighting off her peak. Dean came first this time around, his hips bucking up into her, sending her off the edge into her own bliss. She yelled, calling out his name louder than she intended to and then collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Fuck..." They both spoke at the same time.

* * *

"Can we kill them?" Stephanie asked Sam as the two were now watching TV with Cas, breakfast having been cleaned up and eaten.

"I know you want to, but no. I thought having Dean bring home a girl was bad enough, but the other side of the hall - guess I'm wrong."

"Want to bet on which couple's gonna walk the walk first?"

"The walk?" Cas asked, turning to look at the blonde, confused.

"Of shame. The  _'I had sex and now I'm pretty sure everyone knows about it because I was so loud'_  or  _'I had sex and now everyone knows because every inch of my skin is marked up'_  type thing. Knowing Riley, that's going to be both -" and as if that had jinxed it, the three heard a female scream from somewhere down the hall, though this was followed by a collection of curses in Enochian that had Cas wishing he didn't know it.

"I think we know." Sam said, really trying to avoid any thought of the room down the hall.

* * *

"Oh that's cute, you know Enochian now." Riley panted, trying to catch her breath, the muscles in her lower abs still spasming, head starting to clear.

"That surprises you? I thought you'd've brought your contacts with you, I half expected your scleras to blackout with how rough you were," Shania admitted, sitting up and curling into Riley, still shaking slightly.

"Oh hell no - the demon side of Dean is totally what I'd try to avoid at all costs! Like I know it's season ten, and only lasts a few episodes, but still. He's downright fucking terrifying!"

"And you're not when your voice gets husky enough and you get demanding," the blue eyed angel argued, lightly tapping the other's nose before turning to climb over the edge of the bed, grabbing for clothes that had been scattered.

As Shania began pulling on her clothes, Riley stayed laying down, folding her hands behind her head and just watching the younger girl.

"Y'know - this whole  _this_  was because of the con. Literally a weekend. Three days at most if you're there for the whole thing. I usually never do the hookups - it was a friend's idea for the valentine's. And uh, when we get back to our world? Don't expect this to last. I don't take relationships seriously."

Shania laughed, turning around to look at Riley, chucking the other's tshirt at her.

" _REALLY_? You go and freakin' channel Dean in the premiere for the new season. You know, sometimes I hate how you can do that!"

Riley grinned, sitting up as Shania walked back over to her, pulling her to her feet, noticing how the brunette grabbed immediately for jeans.

"I just threw you the shirt tho-"

"Underwear, pants, bra then t-shirt. Don't question it." Riley explained, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god you even dress like a guy. You don't do the cross arm thingy when you take your shirt off, do you?"

"What the- no, I grab the hem at the back of my neck, again, why?"

Shania giggled.

"It's nothing. Finish getting dressed already, I want to get out of the bunker before Cas shows up out of nowhere like he always does...I have a feeling the enochian might piss him off."

"Right, and Stephanie will be fine with me screaming at the top of my lungs. We get killed, I hope your dad's nice enough to bring us back quick."

With an eyeroll, Shania pulled on her tie (not bothering with the trench, as she was warm enough thanks to how they were even talking) and reached for the tshirt on the bed, throwing it to Riley who tugged it on, being she had everything else on like she said.

"Fine, let's take the walk."

"Wait what walk?" Shania asked as Riley got the door open, Shania stepping out into the hall first, only to have Riley lean in to kiss her forehead.

"Walk of shame, sweetheart. Let's go."

* * *

Cas was nearly waiting for them as they walked into the main quarters, the vein on his forehead ready to pop. Sam watched him nervously, not sure what he was going to do. The simplest thing they knew was, that if looks could kill, literally everyone in the bunker would be dead on principle.

"Do you see anyone?" Shania called, forcing Riley to walk ahead of her, just in case - well, she'd never had to do the walk before.

"Yeah, Sam's off by the kitchen, Steph is - wait, I don't see her, and then - fuck, Dean and Laela are gone too!" Riley murmured back, as if no one else could hear but the angel that clung to her.

"Yeah, but  _where the fuck_  is Cas?" she repeated, eyes wide with worry.

"I don't see him. Would you relax? It's not like he's going to do anything, he's more of a confused angel then you are!" Riley joked, though she turned and pressed Shania into the nearby wall, kissing her again, only breaking for air when the heard the unmistakable flutter of wings.

Oh shit.

Cas stared at them. "You should be careful what you say. Angels have very good hearing. Especially when they've been waiting for you to come down stairs after raunching the Enochian language." He spoke monotonely.

Shania blushed bright red and hid behind Riley, head peeking out from her side.

"I swear I didn't realise half of what I was saying! English just doesn't cut it and my Spanish is terrible so I just - I reverted, okay? I'm surprised you heard that over this one screaming," she added, and she was able to feel Riley physically cringe.

"Oh yes. Stephanie would like to speak with you about that." He nodded for a second before turning and looking at the other angel walking down the hallway, Dean following close behind her.

Riley turned to look at Shania, both sharing a look.

"Oh, shit's about to hit the fan in three...two..."

"Hey, Cas! Why do those two look like they're completely embarrassed? Haven't seen cheeks that red since the last few girls the bars that didn't know how to hold their liquor," Dean called, Laela nodding to Shania when the two connected gazes, as though that explained what happened.

She was definitely uncomfortable around Castiel now, but she stood up straight and looked at him, trying to give Riley and Shania the cue to pretty much run off.

Taking that cue, Riley grabbed Shania's hand and hightailed for the living room, only to find Stephanie stretched out on the couch, Sam taking one of the loveseats with a rather amused expression on his face.

"Nice to see you two out in the open air for once"

Steph looked at the two and shook her head. "You're in the clear for now, solely because I want to hear the exchange between Cas and the forbidden pairing over there "

"Forbidden pairing? The fuck? Laela's an angel. And Dean's a hu- oh. fuck. SERIOUSLY?" Shania turned to Riley, "YOU WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT DEMON DE-" Riley wrapped a hand around the shorter girl's tie, pulling their lips together to shut her up as Cas glared in their direction.

Steph nodded. "You guys were too busy, but it was pretty obvious. And Cas is PISSED." she snickered as Sam shook his head.

"Yeah but when we go back to our world we're going to be normal, why's he mad? I don't get it." Shania complained, right before they heard the lecture start over from the other room.

"I don't see why this is a huge deal, Castiel." Lae looked at him, though she knew exactly why it was. Specifically due to the deep bite mark on her neck that she made as well sure as she could to hide.

"Since you're from a different world, and this is apparently a 'television show' over there, I would have that you would have known how...dangerous bloodletting can be. Judging by the mark on your neck, someone got a little out of control," and here he rounded on Dean. "Have. You. Learned. Nothing? Your brother's addiction to demon blood was bad enough the first time around, we don't need it flipped around with you!"

Riley, Steph and Shania all exchanged 'O' faces.

"Dude, if he gets addicted to angel blood...that could prevent the other blood cure...which could possibly turn Destiel canon if we rally that enough..." Shania stated, realizing the second she'd said Destiel, Riley's arms had found their way around her.

"Guys, sssshhh. They're still talking!" Steph shushed the two.

"Why are you so worried? It was a one time thing. A slip of thought. Heat of the moment. It's nothing to be worried about, Castiel." Laela tried to reason, waiting for him to absolutely freak out.

"She said Heat of the Moment. AND OH FUCK IT'S TUESDAY!" Riley realised with a gigantic grin spreading across her face only to have Sam sigh, "Don't. Go. There."

Laela was feeling her barriers pushed as Cas stared her down, so she broke past his gaze and walked into the room with the others. With a tank top on, nearly every mark she received in her challenge to that demon was visible. Like, you didn't have to even be looking at her to notice.

"Holy shit." Steph murmured, trying not to stare, though another giggle broke the awkward silence.

"Bet you're wishing you could do that, hm?" Shania whispered after elbowing Riley, who only scoffed.

"Please, that'd be no compet-"

"Would. The. Two. Of. You. Just. Get. Out. Of. Here?! I'll deal with you later." Cas snapped, sick of listening to the two add things under their breath when they were loud enough that everyone could hear.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that because we won't be back for quite awhile, but yeah, we're gone! See ya!"

And grabbing Riley's hand, Shania snapped her fingers and the two disappeared, off to who knew where.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, you really did that to her neck?" Sam asked Dean as he washed the dishes.

"Yeah. And?" Dean countered. "Have you seen what she did to mine?"

Sam turned to look and balked at the marks all up and down his brother's neck and chest. "Remember what Cas said about the bloodletting thing? It's seriously an issue. Especially when you switch like you did." He sighed. "Laela was talking to Steph earlier. She said that your eyes didn't change back for the longest time."

"She challenged me." He shrugged.

"God, you really do pick the crazy ones. She challenged the demon? How did you hold back from absolutely killing her?" Sam balked again.

"It felt too good," he shrugged, causing Sam to shiver and let out a gagging sound before he added, "Yeah, and Ruby wasn't a psychotic black-eyed bitch if you're gonna start comparisons."

"Geez, you two are just as bad as the other set - you're lucky you didn't hear them," Steph added, walking in, another bag of junk food.

"What the- how are you guys getting all this money for food? Riley said you all had fake cards!"

Steph only looked at Sam, confused. "Uh, no? I only brought cash with me to the con and it's stayed that way? I have a few more errands I need to run, I said I'd meet a friend for lunch, he's with our group but I haven't actually seen him yet so I figured I'd do that." She explianed.

Dean shrugged.

"Not like we've got anything going on that you'd miss. Angel two is gone with impulsive brunette, and angel one is - well, not in the room."

"Think she's looking up cases, seeing if she can find anything," Sam added.

"Oh alright. Let me know if you guys find anything? I've got my phone on me," Steph asked, walking back out the door after setting her things down from the previous run.

"Yeah, we will." Dean called after her, though once the door to the bunker had shut, he turned to his brother.

"She's hiding something - and if she's not careful, that's going to get her killed in this world."

* * *

Laela hummed along as she scrolled around on Sam's computer, filling her time with studying and online games. Castiel refused to let her leave the bunker, and the angel was itching to do something. Just sitting around was eating her from the inside out.

She was just about to look for a new website when she saw a trending story of the search engine. She clicked and went to go grab john's journal from Sam's room. On the way back she grabbed a notebook, pens, and a beer from the fridge. Cracking open the beer, she followed traces, looking at certain things in the journal, writing and checking and circling as she printed off articles.

"What are you doing? Why do you have my da- Laela? What are you doing?" Sam asked as he walked in.

"Making a file. Something good popped up. Less than a hundred miles from here too."

Sam sat down next to her, trying to ignore the raw, healing marks on her neck. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I hacked into the autopsy center and looked at the victims. They all had a large red mark on the back of their necks."

"Changelings?"

"That's my best guess," Laela took a swig of her beer and set it back down. "All mother's, all same all the same neighborhood. And all within a week of each other."

"Deaths yet, or are they just missing? Because usually the kids'll be gone, and then - well, this wouldn't be the first one we've dealt with." Sam said, looking over the file that Laela was putting together.

"Ugh." Laela grunted, taking another swig. "Disgusting little fuckers. There's only two deaths so far, both found like they were dragged off. You want a beer?" She laughed softly, trying to change the subject so she didn't have to remember what they looked like.

"Yeah, sure. And - well, you, Dean and I could head out on this one - if Cas sees you're with us maybe he'll let you leave. I'm not sure what Steph's been up to, she left earlier today after Shania and Riley and she's not back yet, so I don't know what's up with that. If we all split up, we could probably cover different things while we're still trying to figure out how to get you guys back to your world."

The angel was already up and grabbing a beer for him, popping off the cap into the garbage with a flick. She handed it him and sat back down. "Yeah, back to my world..." She thought to herself. But did she really want to go back now?

* * *

After Laela and Sam told Dean what they'd found, he thought it was a good to go check it out - this was exactly their type of thing, after all.

"And Cas better let me go. I'm not gonna do anything stupid, I swear. I'll just do what the rest of Shania's friends did back in our world - we wouldn't leave her alone with Riley, oh it was fun watching her slowly grow more pissed at the fact she couldn't get her alo-"

"Jesus even when they're not here you still find a way to make it sound like they're always around! Please just shut up," Steph groaned, walking into the bunker and flopping into the nearby chair, head in her hands.

"And where the hell have you been?" Laela rounded on her, seeing as the hunter looked completely drained, from lack of caffeine or sleep she couldn't tell.

"Out. Just needed time to myself," Steph muttered from her current position.

"Why, I miss anything?"

"Well, we found a case, and we were going to get on the road - it's about eighty miles out, so fairly close. Welcome to come if you want," Dean started, though Steph only shrugged.

"I'll wait until Abbott and Costello get back and keep them from getting murdered. You guys mind if I sit this one out?"

"Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart." Laela spoke as she walked around. "Also, we won't be answering our phone with any specific location because I'm not dealing with Castiel right now. I'm leaving whether he wants me to or not." She smiled.

"We shouldn't be gone more than 4 days. We'll let you know if it'll take longer, and since you know where it is, if you don't get a call, come help." She looked to Sam and Dean. "Not that we'll need it."

"Awesome. Still, I'll be sending luck - can't be any worse than that damn rabbit's foot fiasco, but you never know when you could use a four leaf clover. You guys heading out tonight, then?"

"We thought we would, yeah." Sam spoke up. "Dean, go make sure we have everything. We know what we're dealing with, just make sure we don't forget our mirrors."

"Mirrors? What is it this time? Wraith? Don't tell me it's another Bloody Mary type thing, sleepovers sucked after finding out that shit was real!"

The angel looked at her with absolute distaste. "Fucking changelings."

"Oh god. Case 39 all over again. Well, sorta. Still. Good luck. I think I'm gonna grab some books and distract myself, I've had a hell of a day." Steph said, getting up and walking into the library, beginning to rummage through shelves, not noticing the look the others had given her.

"What's up with her? She seem ok to you?" Dean asked, shaking off the odd feeling he was getting.

"Yeah, she just...tends to shut down sometimes. She'll be okay. Probably just misses home, I mean, she had a great job and a boyfriend, so." Laela explained, having learned more about the other girls on the first few days together, being the new world was so different from home and they needed to find things to talk about. Naturally, it'd turned to school and jobs, of relationships and music choices.

Laela found that after that conversation, she'd realized she had more in this would than she'd ever had in her own world. She shook her head softly, like she was actually shaking something off of her, and grabbed the mirrors to take them to the impala.

* * *

When Riley opened her eyes, Shania had chosen surprisingly well.

"Really? You zapped us to - wait a minute, what the- this is the old skating rink I used to practically live in on the weekends! I didn't even know this was still open, last time I was here, I'd had my phone stolen and hadn't gone ba-" And then she realised, it was dark, save for the cracks of light filtering in through the double doors on either side of the concrete rink - which, in retrospect had seen it's share of injuries.

Riley herself had been a few of the spills, tripping over the barrier and breaking her ankle at one point, other times flipping over it as she tried to turn too fast.

"It's not open, is it?"

Shania nodded, "Hasn't been since I was in middle school. There's not much to miss, it really went downhill after a while."

Riley looked at her.

"Now this place was middle school for me. I wonder if anyone else knows how decrepit this is..." she wondered, walking around, hand ghosting over the old prize counter, the glass shattered and contents stolen long before.

Even the back office skate rental cubbies had been cleared out, knife marks digging into the wood, as if someone had thought they'd find something more.

"This is sad. I used to love this place..." running off for the rink, she hopped the barrier and ran for the DJ booth, swinging open the door only to be blasted back a good twenty feet, back of her head colliding with the opposite wall, causing her to cry out in pain.

When a figure stepped down from the DJ booth and into the dim light, Shania was quick to find herself at Riley's aid, two fingers pressing to the girl's forehead to heal her and bring her to her feet.

"Knew I'd find the two of you here - decrepit, deserted - exact place I'd expect a rather not-found-of decorum couple to head to to ensure they were alone," the person spoke, and with the accent both girls figured they'd walked into something they shouldn't've.

"Oh shove it, Juliana. We both know Brittney's up there with you, ain't that right?" Riley shot back, trying not to smirk despite the smarting ache in her head.

"Ah. So there are more of you then. I'd heard there was another me running around, making deals and making my job easier. But you two? You're the Winchester's pets, aren't you?"

"Pets? You wanna say that again? If you talking about 'more of us' and the 'another me' thing, I'm the other friggin' Dean Winchester!" Riley yelled, Ruby's knife already tucked into her sleeve in case she needed it.

"Well. That much I figured, you're surely just as idiotic."

Fuck. It wasn't Juliana.

"Crowley. Knew it was only a matter of time until we ran into you." Shania's voice was smooth, like she'd automatically snapped back into cosplay mode.

"So. You've got one of your friends, or an enemy at this point if they're another me, I don't really care - running around. Are they aware just how much trouble you're all in? Specifically the one of mine that's in deep with one of yours?"

"Cut the confusing crap, Crowley. We're not exactly sure what the fuck is going on in the first place. Yeah, your demons brought us over here from the convention we were at, that much is true." And without skipping a beat, Riley turned on Shania, "really? You zap us into a place that pretty much reminds me a good part of my childhood is dead and we run into him?"

"Hey, I didn't know he'd be here, okay? What're you all on edge for?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because I become buddies with him and fucking gain that curse on my arm?"

"What cu-" At the glare she was getting however, the angel shut up.

"The angels falling were bad, yes, but now with what you're involved in? Like to say I could help you, but I have a feeling you know how I work, now that you've mentioned that damned Mark of Cain." Crowley continued, surprised these girls knew what it was.

"Just tell us how to kill the son of bitch that's somehow with our group once we find them!"

The King of Hell shrugged.

"That knife would do the job, but you may not want to after you realise what's happened." He said, disappearing after.

Shania turned to Riley.

"What the hell? He's not usually this confusing!"

"You're tellin' me. C'mon, I wanna look around more..." And without another word Riley was off again, back off the rink into the old arcade.

The screens of course, were black but the buttons still worked. And when Riley found the old deer hunting game, she couldn't resist picking it up.

"Look, it's the not real thing we should be playing with, not a real dangerous one filled with rock salt rounds and having something trying to kill us while we're at it." She joked, though the angel shook her head.

When Riley finally put the fake gun down, she drew her own, and, in a moment of pure curiosity, shot the center of the screen, the gunshot ringing around the venue.

"You assbutt! What the hell was that for? You can't waste ammo like that!"

"I wanted to see what would happen?"

Shania laughed, trying to pull Riley's gun out of her hands, "Atleast it wasn't the Yellow Fever 'That was scary!' thing. Though there are lockers here...I wonder..."

And this time she was the one to take off, not even bothering for the hunter to follow.

"Oh hey, these don't seem too-" Shania started, pulling at one of the locks for one, one hand on the lock, the other on the door.

Within a few seconds it'd opened, but the force of which she'd needed to open the door with sent her stumbling back a few steps, handing falling into another pile of glass which must have been the box in which the keys had been kept, busted into long before their arrival.

_"Ouch, fuck!"_

At hearing the angel's pained cry, Riley nearly tripped over herself finding her, skidding to a stop by the lockers.

"You okay?!"

Shania rolled her eyes, "I'm a klutz. Doesn't sting too bad, but- OW HEY WATCH IT!" She yelped as Riley pulled a shard of glass out of her palm.

"C'mon, we need to wash this, I think the bathrooms are around here somewhere..."

Five minutes later and the two manage to find them, balancing their phones on the counter with the flashlight app turned on so them could see, though the reflections in the mirrors made the entire thing feel a little risque.

The second her hand was put under the running faucet, Shania tried to pull her hand away, this was the last thing she wanted to be doing, taking care of an injury because she was stupid enough to find a pile of glass.

"Ow, c'mon that burns, it's fine!" she protested as soon as Riley had began pulling smaller slivers out, though the major piece had already been pulled, conveniently creating a nice slice in the middle of her palm that probably was going to need to be bandaged and possibly sewn up when they got back to the bunker.

"Hey, atleast I can practice the stitches we always used to joke about. Good thing hunter's helper is a great antiseptic, hey?"

"That's not funny, Riley."

She didn't even need to look up to see the smirk, because she could hear it in the other's voice as she was suddenly lifted onto the counter, arm still angled toward the sink.

"And I'm not laughing, sweetheart."

Shania rolled her eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you're doing this on purpose?"

Riley laughed at that, "Wouldn't be the first time I've been stuck in here doing this. The old birthday parties - I was the family medic - well, not here, but the ink rink? I learned how to sew better than most grandmothers, except it wasn't fabric. Flex your hand, I need to see how deep that went."

As much as she didn't want to do that, knowing that'd only bring more blood up, Shania did as Riley told.

"Shit, it like - it tingles almost. Right along the head line too. This is going to be a bitch to fix, there goes handling a gun..." she sighed, though in reality she could just spite somebody and never actually have to use one.

"Head line? What the fu-"

"I had a friend that knew all that predict the future crap, palm reading and tarot and all is right in the middle of the one called the head line, which intersects sun and Fate."

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Riley wiggled her fingers, "mumbo jumbo." She laughed as she grabbed the small first aid kit from the backpack she'd brought.

"Really? You brought one with you. Really. man, you're worse then- well, none of my other friends are like that." Shania realised as Riley opened it and began grabbing things out of it.

"Your friend Laela... Izza is her actual name? She seems like that type. She even made a perfect OC for Christ's sake."

"Yeah that's it, Izza...she's not that type though. I mean, she would've been before all the ...she's been through some hard times. Riley, what are you- fuck, your eyes - you don't - no. I know what you're thinking. That's bad, you heard Cas!"


	11. Chapter 11

Riley shook her head, attempting to will herself back to normal, her vision blurred as her eyes flashed black. "I'm okay. Its okay." She stuttered, more so trying to reassure herself over reassuring Shania.

"Y-your eyes. Th-they did the the th-thing! SO YOU ARE GETTING LIKE THAT OVER HERE! I thought - I thought we'd all be stuck in the seasons we're looking like, I mean you with the jacket is obviously prior to six, but now I'm not so sure. And I mean," she started looking around, taking in how the flashlights were making everything seem a bit more - well, like the first five minutes of an episode, "Don't tell me this isn't something demon!you would do, I mean, I'm set up here for a reason."

"N-o. Its fine. We're gonna be okay... " Riley backed away from her, holding her own head as her eyes flashed back again. "Fuck! Not now!"

" _We're?_  Don't you mean _you_? Hey. Look at me," Shania said gently, free hand reaching out for her, sliding off the counter, causing Riley to back up a bit more.

"You saw what Dean did to Laela! I don't  _want_  that to happen to you!"

Shania walked towards her, hands raised in an almost I-surrender, and soon Riley was against the wall. Taking the hand that wasn't bloody, Shania set it on the taller's cheek, Riley trying to ignore every fiber of her being telling her to just lose control.

"It won't. Then again, if it did, I couldn't care less. In our world? I can never be seen like that, my mom insists I wear skirts and act like a proper lady - those marks would get me murdered. Here? I'm living my fucking OTP and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She paused, and her smiled went crooked, being she'd thought of an idea.

"Oh no, you're  _not_  turning that smile on me. Bad things happen when those smiles come around, I know 'cuz I'm usually the one using them." Riley scoffed, already counting how many seconds it would take to have Shania back on the counter and completely distracted from the real problem they'd stumbled across, now that Riley had apparently picked up a demon side as well.

Shania shrugged, blue eyes glinting with something a little more than planned chaos as she noticed Riley staring off into space. Her hand on the other's cheek moved down to fist the fabric of her shirt, pulling them so they were nose to nose, and Shania winked when she saw Riley's jaw clench in frustration.

Not even thinking of the consequences of what she was about to say could have, Shania leaned up and kissed the taller's nose and then put her lips near Riley's ear, who whined at being pressed harder against the wall.

"Isn't it 'cause you're really  _scared_  to go there with an angel while you're a demon? Because it's  _wrong_  and it's  _bad_  and we  _shouldn't_?"

With a growl Riley snapped, eyes melting from green to black in seconds as she walked from the wall, one hand in Shania's hair, the other clawing at the buttons of her shirt, breaking the backwards walk of the angel only to lift her on the counter before leaning into her again, lips connected while hands sought whatever the either of them could tug off the other.

* * *

_(In Concordia, Kansas)_

The entire hour it took to get to Concordia was an absolute riot. Her and Dean sang obnoxiously to the classics and overall made Sam want to puke.

_"Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see_

_I got a fever of a hundred and three_

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind_

_Honey you oughta know_

_Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line_

_I wanna know what you're doin' after the show..."_

"Oh god make it stop you two are terrible." Sam complained when the two of them managed to find yet another Foreigner song.

"Oh, you want terrible? I'll show you terrible." Laela smirked, grabbing one of the cassettes and replacing it with the one in there. Flipping a few songs in, the beat to Back in Black started streaming through the speakers.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

"HAHA, YES!" Dean grinned, singing along to the guitar intro.

_"Back in black I hit the sack_   
_I been too long I'm glad to be back_   
_Yes I am_   
_Let loose from the noose,_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high_   
_Forget the hearse cause I'll never die_   
_I got nine lives cat's eyes_

_Using every one of them and runnin' wild_

_Cause I'm back!"_

Bumping her head, Laela sang along to the song as they pulled into the quaint little town. Dean turned down the music slightly. "There may be changelings here but we're in Kansas, so we can't be too loud."

The angel pouted softly and resumed looking at the window, spotting a small candle memorial.

"There, look, candles..."

"They must be for the dead and missing." Laela sighed softly, looking at the file. "There's been two more disappearances. One last night and one this morning. This thing is working extremely sloppily."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a diner and stopped the car. Laela grabbed her pocket mirror and got out, walking over to Dean, who smiled and bumped her arm softly as they walked.

"So the last time you took one down, how long it'd take? Just gotta torch the son of a bitch, right?" Laela pondered quietly, being careful not to alert anyone. "If so, I'm glad we got the tools to do that from a distance. Don't wanna get too close to that son of a bitch."

"It took us about three days last time. Said four this time around because we want to take precautions. This thing is working like it's rushed for time, desperate, even."

The angel rolled her eyes, "AKA, we want to take precautions because Laela is here."

Sam snorted and then covered his mouth as his older brother glared. Laela looked at him. "I'm not a baby. I can help myself."

"You have no idea what you're really going up against. You've never actually done th-"

"Their true form is shown in a mirror, thus why we're all carrying one. They're weak to bullet shot but a shot won't kill one. You have to set them on fire to kill them and once the mother dies, all the children die too. They're extremely agile and are more powerful than humans, but not so powerful that they can't be fought off." Laela looked dead at Dean as she spoke, walking inside the diner and talking to the waitress about a table.

"Dude, don't fuck this up. I really like her. She's funny, she rags on you all the time, and just look at how she can out a file together." Sam looked to Dean who only shook his head.

"She won't be here for long. What's the point?" He nearly snarled, and then walked inside.

* * *

When they unpacked at the motel, Dean went for a drive and Sam went for a walk, leaving Laela alone on her own. She sighed and flipped through the channels, clicking panickedly when she accidentally hit the erotica channel. "Shit dude, that's gross."

She finally shut off the TV and threw the remote across the room. "Why'd you guys leave me behind…" She said to no one, planning to chew the guys out about it later.

She looked around and spotted a radio in the corner. Walking over, she turned it on, switching it to a classic station. She smiled and sang around for a while until a very familiar song came on. She couldn't help but sit on the bed and sing along.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better."

At the sound of the motel door opening she turned to notice Dean standing at the door, wide eyed but smiling.

"Oh, man that song has memories behind it. I'm surprised you know it," he joked, walking in and flopping down on one of the beds.

"It was my mom's favorite song. Over anything." She made a face and shook her head. "Don't leave me alone like that anymore."

"Alone like what? Don't tell me you're scared it's going to find you. Huh. There's another weird thing to have in common - before my mom died, she used to sing that as a lullaby to me when I couldn't sleep."

"I'm not scared. Just bored out of my mind." She nodded softly. "My mom wouldn't sing it, but she'd play it."

"Guitar or piano? And if you're bored - you could've asked to come along, I wouldn't've minded. I know it seems like I'm trying to distance myself by leaving you here like that, well, to be honest that's exactly my point, but looks like I might just have to face it."

"I mean she'd play it on the radio." The angel laughed softly. Then she turned her head. "Face... What?"

He laughed ruefully, realizing he probably shouldn't've said that.

"That you're not just a one night stand."

"Well obviously not. We've slept together twice." She said bluntly, not sure how to react to the sudden genuine honesty. It was strange to hear his voice without the signature snark.

"I mean- I- did you really just- that's low, even for you to say that. But like, seriously - you've been the only person that's been able to snap me out of demon mode without trying - it fact it only seems to come around when you ask for it, and I guess I'm intrigued by that. The effect you have on me, I mean." He explained, turning to face her as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Could my ears be deceiving me? Dean Winchester, talking about touchy feely stuff?" She laughed. She couldn't help it, she was horrible when it came to emotions and her escape was sarcasm. She sat next him and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, think whatever just don't let Sam find out. I'll never hear the end of it. I just - I've been doing some thinking - the whole 'two world' thing. You guys didn't end up in here accidentally. And when things serve purposes, they're usually never seen again. And when you guys leave - well, when we figure out how to get you back? I know I'll never see you again. It's just counting days - only thing I can compare it to that you'd recognize is the year I got from the deal before that damned hellhound mauled me and sent my soul downstairs."

She looked down from the bed. She'd been thinking about it of course, but Dean was the first to put it into words. Her eyes welled up and she willed herself to not cry as she laid her head on his shoulder. "...I understand.."

The minute she'd put her head on his shoulder, one of his hands ran through her hair. He couldn't believe he was thinking half the things he was, but - wait a minute, was he actually admitting to himself he might miss that?

"This is going to sound really stupid coming from me, and I know you're probably not going to believe it because you know how I am - but..." he paused, like he needed a mental second to think this through, "Laela - I don't want you to go. Things just seem okay with you around, like nothing bad'll happen. Like there's a safety net. I know you miss your world, but maybe you'll learn to like it in mine. And maybe-" he trailed off, looking around the room, willing himself to shut up before he said things he couldn't take back.

"Maybe, what?" She lifted her head up and looked at him.

He smiled, and this time her heart may've very well skipped a beat, he actually looked hopeful for once, the easiest thing she could compare it to was the early episodes of the first season.

"Maybe you'll like it enough to stay with me."

She looked into his eyes, trying to calm herself so that her words didn't come out stuttered. "If I could, I would." She looked at the ground. "I have no family to miss in my world. Not that many friends, either. All the friends I have are here right now."

"But... We don't know if me staying is physically possible..."

"Of course it is! Don't look at it like that! There's always different ways around a situation, always. Yeah, it might be a freakin' portal, but if it's shut - it's gotta be like doors. One closes, another opens. We close the one causing all this crazy shit, one opens to get you back to your world - and hopefully it's true over there, there's got to be a loophole somewhere! It'll just take time to find it! And screw the physically part, if you're scared of staying like an angel you can just drop your grace, I've seen them do it - hell you could give it to Cas if you wanted - though why you'd want to be human in this world is beyond me, like I said, the emotions are just-" he fell short at her placing a hand on his cheek, and he realised he'd been rambling.

She could hear the hope in his voice. It was crushing her heart. She didn't want to kill his dream, but she didn't want to get hopeful. Because the last time she had gotten hopeful about anything, she watched her mother out a bullet in her head.

So she simply leaned forward and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

“Don’t ever let me do that again.” Steph almost pleaded, knowing the raven-haired demon pacing in front of her wasn’t exactly going to be happy after finding out she was off working with the Winchesters.

“I told you, kill them. Atleast one of the angels! The one that is with the girl that can end this atleast! If you can't do it, I'll find someone that will." Aaron threatened, though he wasn't ever one to make empty ones.

He didn't know how they ended up there, all he knew was that something had changed and he liked it, maybe a little too much. His eyes were black now, and he could move things without trying. Not to mention he'd first been found by Crowley, who had offered him a deal in this world he couldn't possibly refuse.

“And forget going back home with me. If there’s a way out after this, I’m staying. It’s too much fun here.” he added with a smirk, though an almost equal smiled had crossed her face at the same time.

“You think I feel like leaving? After ten years of wishing to finally know this stuff is real I get thrown into it? It’s a dream come true.”

Aaron laughed.

“Y’know, until you die.”

Her smile faltered, though she turned around to begin walking away.

“I really want to laugh at that, but I’m terrified of dying here. When do you want to meet next?”

“Doesn’t matter to me.” And with a grin, the raven haired boy leaned in and kissed her, and when she opened her eyes, Stephanie found herself back in front of the door to the bunker.

When she walked in, Sam, Dean and Cas were gone, as was Laela. She almost thought Riley and Shania were too, until she walked into the living room and found them sprawled on the couch, Shania sitting up with the footrest up while Riley lay stretched across the other side, her head resting in the shorter girl’s lap.

“I’d run my hands through your hair if I wasn’t afraid I’d snag it and cause problems,” Riley had been saying, but at the almost contradictory snort she paused.

“That didn’t stop you half an hour ago, now did it?” came the response and Steph about turned and walked back out.

“GUYS I’M HOME!” She yelled, snickering as both girls yelped and immediately tried to straighten up.

“Oh. Atleast that’s one of you. Where’s Dean and Sam?” Shania asked, grabbing for the remote as soon as Riley passed it to her.

“Out on a hunt, they took Laela with. Where’d you guys go? Looks like you ran into a little trouble, you both look banged up and Shania what the - is your hand bandaged?” Steph asked, connecting the multiple scratches on the both of them and the various first aid kit wraps they wore.

“We hit Skate-U, but it’s old and robbed and dangerous. Few piles of broken glass here and there, and the friggin’ King of Hell to top it off.” Riley shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Wait, you don’t me that as in _‘They ate my tailor!’_ King of Hell, right? Like it was Juliana?”

“No, it was Crowley. Acknowledged Juliana though, apparently she’s making deals for him.” Shania added, taking the words out of Riley’s mouth.

“Huh. Bit of an odd place to run into him, but okay.”

Riley giggled, leaning forward to rest her head on Shania’s shoulder.

“And since there’s no one else here, we kinda figured we’d have the place to ourselves, but you’re back, so-”

“Oh god I’m leaving you two alone. Sam’s right. Riley - not only are you more like Dean than most of us think - you’re worse than him.” She called, already turned around and heading to her room.

As soon as she’d left, Shania sat up and looked at Riley, pulling the bandage off her palm, surprised to find it was mostly healed, perhaps due to her grace.

“I know what you’re thinking. And I think it’s okay, as long as we keep this quiet. You just have to be able to keep your eyes in check. Think you can do that, hun?” She asked, grabbing for the small collapsible knife Riley usually kept tucked into the pocket of her jeans, causing the older girl to gasp lightly at the hand moving down her body to reach said pocket.

“Yeah yeah, self control, got it, darlin’.What’s with you bein’ all handsy all of a sudden, hm?” she teased, hand reaching up to grab the other’s wrist as soon as she’d retrieved the knife and flipped out the blade, eyes flashing black as she smirked. "You would've been like that, things probably would've ended up worse, would've been nice to see you pin me down. Heh." Riley almost shook her head at the thought of the shorter angel in control and just couldn't see it happening.

"Can it not be my palm this time though? We always knew that's the worse place because of-" Shania started before the now demon Riley laughed.

"Just heal it with your grace, it looks fine now," she replied, sitting up and pressing the formerly cut hand to her lips, the angel giving an involuntary shudder.

"Don't you wanna take this back to the room?" She managed, voice light but nervous in tone.

Riley rolled her eyes, well, not that Shania could tell, but still.

"What part of 'we've almost got the place to ourselves' don't you get, feathers? We're alone for one, and I don't think Steph is stupid enough to intervene for two. You have got to get used to breaking the rules a little. Live a little!"

It was Shania's turn to scoff at the remark, though she smiled and tightened her grip on the small blade as Riley's nails had curled into her wrist.

"Alright, alright. You want me to live a little? Here!" And maybe a little too gleefully for someone who should be nervous, the angel looked directly into Riley's pitch black eyes and grinned, snapping her fingers.

Both girls were shirtless, Shania still holding the knife, though Riley had let go of her, curious as to what the other girl was going to do.

Without another word, Shania drew the blade across her skin in the same exact spot Riley had her tattoo, where blood immediately welled up.

"Go on," the angel murmured softly, though Riley sure as hell didn't need coaxing.

Suddenly, Shania heard the distinct ruffle of feathers that said they were not alone. She knew it wasn’t Laela, since she was on a hunt with the boys, so that left only one option.

Castiel. Which meant that they were _absolutely fucked._

Cas saw them almost instantly, his eyes widening as he stared at the scene before him. He still didn’t quite understand what was between the two, but he knew that what they were about to do was wrong. Horribly wrong.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!” He nearly screamed. “HAVEN’T I GONE OVER THIS BEFORE? WITH DEAN AND LAELA? WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!”

Riley tuned to look at him, bitchface stapled to her face.

“You’re the one getting mad over this. Back in our world, we’re human. Why can’t we have a little fun while we’re here, hm?” surprisingly, her voice was calm, if anything it had an edge of annoyance to it.

“Except that both of these worlds are REAL. You cannot avoid the consequences. Bloodletting is not a “little fun”, as you apparently call it. It’s a dangerous, dangerous act. If you do it here, it doesn’t matter if you’re human in your world, because you’re not here. Keep acting like this and you WON’T be human in your world.” He spat, pausing. “Keep acting like this and someone is going to kill you. It won’t be me, or anyone in this world. It will be someone in your world. They don’t know about these things that live here. They won’t exercise you, they’ll just kill you.”

“Right, like Ruby’s knife _exists_ over there,” Riley scoffed, getting up from the couch, standing as tall as she could, walking toward Cas, not caring that she didn’t have a shirt on.

“You know what? Kill me now why don’t you? You know how this ends up, how people are always warning the boys, if one them goes down a certain road they’d have to kill the other. I don’t think you want to. Because we know about both sides, we’re more dangerous than you. Angel blood aside, I still know how to fight. Since I was little - my cousins and I? Our uncle trained us, much like John must’ve done with Dean and Sam. Come on, Castiel. you scared?” Riley taunted, voice like venom, the unsettling smile broadening on her face before he raised a hand.

“You do not scare me, child.” With a flick of his fingers, the girl was thrown into a nearby wall.

Upon impact however, Riley only laughed.

“Can people _quit throwing me around_ like I’m a rag doll?! First Juliana, then Crowley, now you? Oh, wait, almost forgot, Laela tried that too. All you’re doing is pissing me off more. Shania, go.”

From where she’d been sitting, she’d watched the whole thing, wide eyed by the time it had gotten to where they were. When she started to get up however, she found she couldn’t move, almost like someone was bloodbending her into staying in place.

Cas didn’t realize at first that he was holding her, but he didn’t want her moving before he could talk to her. She’d listen more than the one who didn’t seem to have a clue about anything. “You know, if you watch this “television show;’ that you say this is, you should know better than to be doing what you’re doing. All of this. It’s stupidity on your part.”

“First off, I’m not a manipulative bitch trying to corrupt one of the world’s best hunters in order to start the apocalypse. Second, Sam eventually got over the addiction, so will she. And third - all else fails, there’s the demon cure - it almost worked with Crowley, and since she’s still human I think - well okay, demon cure is probably a bad idea, but there’s always a lockup detox.” she explained, refusing to meet his eyes.

“ _DETOX?!_ Come on, the first time this happened was literally two hours ago! I’m not that bad! Damnit Cas, let me go!” Riley struggled against the wall, being Cas had used his grace to pin her to it.

“No. Better to start now than when it’s early. We don’t know how you will react to it, since you’re not from this world. Also, it affects everyone differently. I couldn’t know if it’s going to completely take you over.”

“WHAT?! NO! Shania tell him this is- YOU SUGGESTED IT! YOU CAN’T WANT THIS!”

Shania looked at her and then looked down, and Cas raised his hand again. “Only for a little while.” And with a snap, Riley appeared in a locked dungeon.

It took her a moment to realize what had happened, before the _‘fuck it’s season five Sam’_ panic sunk in and she began to scream, knowing they could still hopefully hear her and would maybe feel guilty before that turned into maniacal laughter.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE! LEAVE ME DOWN HERE!"

After a few seconds however, it turned into the worst possible thing Riley could say, given the situation and how far the series was back home.

"YOU GUYS ACT LIKE I WANNA BE CURED! PERSONALLY I LIKE THE DISEASE. WELL Y'KNOW WHAT? SHANIA, DAMNIT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW COME DOWN HERE AND LET ME OUT BEFORE I MAKE THE SHINING LOOK LIKE CHILD'S PLAY!"

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Dean?" Laela walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, nearly causing him to nearly drop the food he was making. "I kinda want to try something out..."

He laughed, though he didn’t turn to look at her.

“You angels. No concept of personal space, I tell you. Doesn’t matter how many times you mention it to them. Still. Try what out?” he asked, setting down the bowl he’d nearly dropped on the nearby counter.

"We've broken personal space plenty of times before. Maybe if you'd been paying attention you'd have heard me." She giggled, resting her head on his back. "Well... You've gotta be completely okay with it." She bit her lip.

“Completely okay with what? I don’t like how this is sounding.” he pointed out, figuring it probably was something with her being used as bait during the current case - and he sure as hell didn’t like the idea of that.

"You said earlier, you thought I could kind of control the demon..." She pulled at the sides of his shirt, wanting him to turn around. "I want to try."

He turned around to face her this time, though he scoffed.

“I didn’t say you could control it. I just meant that as in it maybe doesn’t want to kill you, though you’re the only person it really interacts with. I really don’t think that’s a good idea, Laela.”

"Well, honey, I'm chock full of bad ideas." Laela countered. "I was able to basically summon it. And I was also able to for the most part put it at bay..."

“And the only reason that happened was due to your grace, I’ll bet. You ever lose it and try this stuff, I’ll probably end up killing you. We’re not doing this. No.”

The angel looked at him and then looked down. "Oh.. Okay..." She sighed, walking off. "I just thought I'd be special.. Like I'd be able to do it and it'd be special... I guess not." She went to go sit down in the old comforter near one of the beds, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Dean watched her walk away, and then turning to lean against the counter he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, almost like he had a headache, although he was only thinking. After a few moments he dropped his hands and walked towards her, a defeated sigh leaving his lips, though it sounded more like a growl.

Kneeling next to where she was sitting, he looked up at her.

“Look. You’re special already - don’t doubt that. I just...I don’t want to see this backfire and hurt you. I’d feel terrible, it’d be my fault. You can understand where I’m coming from, right?”

"Mmm..." She looked away. "Not even once? I just want to see. I won't ever ask again." Looking back to him, she placed her hands on his scruffy cheeks. "Come on, you have to admit the sex was spectacular."

Dean closed his eyes, the last thing he needed was to hear the typical ‘I’ll never bring this up again’ speech, girls usually learned that worked no matter what. And, in typical fashion, he usually fell for it.

“Pretty sure I’m going to regret agreeing to this, because I’m pretty sure you haven’t thought this out - but yeah, I guess we can try this atleast once.”

Laela looked at him and grinned. "Okay good, I already texted Sam and told him not to come back until I text him again." She bounced up from her spot on the chair.

“Oh come on. Seriously? You’re gonna scar the poor guy like that, do you know what he thinks’ll be happening?” Dean couldn’t help the smile at the thought of Sam not bothering to check his phone for the rest of the night though, precisely because he probably would be thinking exactly what he thought Dean would be at being told to ‘not come back unless texted first’. Basically, Laela texting was the equivalent of the sock on the door.

"I texted him off your phone, too, by the way." Laela walked off toward one of the beds, her body language taunting him to follow.

“Right, like that’ll make what we’re doing all too damn obvi- you’re evil. But thank you, atleast he won’t walk in. He’s done that before.”

Getting up, Dean followed her, mind already distracted by the rhythm or her step and the damn slight shimmy to her hips as she walked, like this was deliberate, like she meant to be a complete tease just to see the effect it would cause.

And that was her exact plan. She had a few ideas for getting the demon to say hello, but she wanted him on the bed first. Turning, she rested her calves against the side of the bed, looking at him as he walked up.

“What? Say something. you’re kinda creepin’ me out here.”

Laela only smiled at first as her eyes glowed for a moment. Calming herself, she looked at him. "Here we go."

_"Amittere imperium."_

At two words in Latin, Dean’s entire demeanor changed - within seconds his candy apple green eyes had gone to the void blackness of the demon’s, and he’d visibly flinched, though at the recognition of the words’ meaning, only stood a little straighter and smirked, cracking his neck and knuckles.

“Really sweetheart? You’re gonna play like that? Now that’s not fair....” he taunted, walking so he was in front of Laela, one hand sweeping beneath her chin. “That’s not fair at all.”

And with a simple wave of his hand, this time she was the one laying down, and at the low laugh she almost wondered if she’d gotten herself in over her head this time. Well, there was only one way to find out.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you gonna join me?" She smiled softly, refusing to let any doubt or fear onto her external expression.

Dean was quick to climb up on the bed, though he straddled her this time and immediately allowed his lips to crush over hers, pressing her down into the mattress, borderline ignoring what sounds she’d made, hands pulling at the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head, only breaking for air to throw the shirt across the room.

She gasped and whimpered and moaned and she knew he wasn't truly listening as he usually did. She kept her grace to a minimum, wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning as he grinded into her.

"Fuck... Oh my god..."

On ’God’ Dean looked up, black eyes narrowed as he sighed again, leaning down to kiss along the hollow of her ear, biting at the shell before laughing again, this time murmuring a very-sarcastic-like-typical-Dean, “God’s not real, sweetheart. And if he is, no one knows he exists.”

"Honey, he's my dad. If he didn't exist, I wouldn't either. He's just an asshole who never shows his face." She half moaned at the soft bite. "So calm your little head, sweetheart."

“Oh, you sound _so_ passive aggressive when you say it like that. It’s adorable, given every nerve in my body is telling me to bite down on your neck so hard even your grace won’t be able to help you,” he threatened, voice far more dangerous than anything she’d heard from him before.

 _Calm down Laela. You'll be okay._ She kept repeating that to herself as the demon put her life out right in front of her. She could do this without her grace. She could calm him down. She'd done it before. She could do it again.

"But you're not going to do that." Her voice was thick but swaying, nearly the sound of bells and a soft breeze. "You're not going to because even the demon inside of you know better than that."

"Because even the demon understands how much you need me, even if you won't admit it..." She was pushing it, but she stayed on track, looking into his black eyes.

He smirked, lips moving down the front of her throat, hands reaching behind her back to unclip her bra and add that to the shirt somewhere on the other side of the room.

“Need you? Awh, sugar, you’re so lost in that delusion of yours. I don’t _need_ you. I was perfectly fine before I stumbled across your sorry ass in the forest last week. Don’t even know what made me think you were much of a threat, you’re helpless now.”

One of his hands reached up to wrap into her hair, wrenching her neck to the side, the one he hadn’t bit down on the last time.

“Only thing that’d make this more fun for me is if you were cuffed up, mhm - I know there’s demon proof restraints, but how about for you, hm? What would it take for me to be able to card my finger through your wings and show you what true pain is?” His voice was low, and Laela involuntarily bit her lip at the thought of his hands wrapped up in her wings, and shuddered beneath him.

But he didn’t sound like he was truly serious - if anything it was just the demon playing a game, just as she was with attempting to control it. She was a bit nervous, but it was most likely a game now. The demon didn't want to be controlled, so it was going to do whatever it could to make the angel doubt herself.

She looked at him even though her head was being pinned off to the side. "Dean Winchester. Stop." She didn't bother mentioning Cas, knowing the demon wouldn't care. He would simply laugh it off. But her eyes didn't glow. She refused to use her grace.

"Make me." He breathed, running two fingers of his free hand down her cartoid vein, wanting a little too badly to get at her blood again.

She yanked her head back, nearly tearing up as she felt some hair being pulled out. It was nothing she couldn't handle. She looked him dead in the eyes, her green eyes, filled with peacefulness, met his black orbs. "Okay." She whispered, leaning in and kissing him, her eyes drifting closed as her lips met his.

Dean admittedly felt something shift when she stared directly into him, and this time when he kissed back it wasn't near as rough.

Her hands were gentle, and she smiled softly into the kiss.

When they broke it and he opened his eyes, she gasped - they were back to normal, and even his smile seemed more like him.

She was shocked, and then smiled back. "Oh my god... It worked." Touching his cheek, she looked into his now green eyes.

"Laela? Hun, what's wrong? You look almost scared."

"You don't really recognize what you say when you switch, do you?" She raised an eyebrow. "You tried tricking me out. Roughing me around to make me doubt I could." She smirked. "But I did."

"Don't tell me what I said. I never wanna see you look like that again. Had me thinking I hurt you." He admitted, reaching down to run a hand through her hair before kissing her forehead.

"You didn't. I was just shocked that it actually worked." She looked at him. "You're gonna hate me for what I'm about to say."

"Oh god no chick flick moments. Please. I hate the touchy-feely crap - though with you I oddly put up with it."

"Its not a chick flick moment." She laughed and kissed him. "Just, I told you so."

"Oh come on! I told you so? Really?"

A giggle broke out from her. "Yes. _I told you sooooooo_."

"So was that your big idea? Just like that you figure you can do it now? Control the demon?" He asked, flipping them.

She rested her elbows on either side of his head, shrugging softly. “Getting it completely under control would take plenty of practice. But I’ve already done it twice now, with no grace involved.” She went on. “It tried saying nasty things to try and make me doubt myself… I think it knows something about me.” She looked at him.

He looked confused, trying to think how that could work.

"Wait. How could it know something I don't? Unless we're talking where I just literally black out, then I guess I it. Oh hell, just tell me what I said."

“I challenged it a bit.” She blinked, trying to recollect exactly what he said. “ _‘You’re so lost in that delusion of yours. I don’t need you. I was perfectly fine before I stumbled across your sorry ass in the forest last week…’_ ” She thought again. “ _‘What would it take for me to be able to card my finger through your wings and show you what true pain is?’_ ” She nodded at that one. “Those were the two worst. Mainly the first one.”

He sighed.

"Man, I really don't know what I'm saying when I'm like that. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean any of that, right? Maybe I do need you, and I sure as hell don't want to cause you any pain." He apologized, feeling bad though he knew there wasn't really anything he could do to help with the demon.  

“You honestly don’t think I’ve heard worse? I’ll answer that for you. I have heard worse.” She laid on his chest, breathing in the faint smell of cologne and gun cleaner. “Trust me. It’s fine.” But was it really fine? The first male she’d ever really talked to saying that, even if he couldn’t control it. Was she really going to be okay? She had to live with it, until she learned to control the demon. She was going to master it, and in a sense, put an end to the havoc it was causing inside of Dean.

One of his hands ran through her hair as he thought about what she’d said. He hated to think of what the worse was, but at the same time, the was the one word that could irk any guy into overthinking everything he’d ever done in the span of ten seconds.

“You just said you’re fine. It’s collective female logic to say that when they’re avoiding the real problem and don’t want to talk about something. That and there’s an adage for that I think, what was it? Fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional?” he tried, knowing if he worded it wrong it probably was going to get him punched.

She only laughed, and he could practically hear the eye roll before she sighed.

"Its fine Dean. Really. It's my world and something you don't have to worry about." She was quiet for a moment. "Honestly... I probably deserved it sometimes." Her voice cracked just slightly at the end.

“Hey, let’s not have you turn into the definition I remembered.”

She looked at him. "What definition?"

“Fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional?” He repeated, fairly certain this time he’d get punched, but before she could even think to react, he’d put a hand under her chin and lifted her head to kiss her.

She sighed out into the kiss, a tear slipping down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want to cry in front of him, didn't want him to have to deal with her stupid issues, but he was honestly the only one she felt she could in front of. Her body trembled slightly as she attempted to calm down.

When the kiss broke, Dean's thumbs brushed across her cheeks, clearing what tears fell.

"Hey. Relax. Come on, you're okay. No more playing games tonight, you're not up for it. You just need to lay still and calm down. We should get a movie or something, then I'll text Sam so we don't end up forgetting he's gone. We need rest anyways, this is a case remember."

She looked at him. "I just... Just.." She stuttered, half still emotional and half pissed at herself for being so emotional. "Just... Wanna.."

"Just wanna what, Laela? Use your words." He teased, unable to keep a straight face at her conflicted state.

"Cuddle..." She looked at him and flopped off his lap, adjusting herself by his side, not expecting him to move or turn.

He looked at her for a minute, her eyes still glassy. He hated seeing that she still looked so vulnerable. Turning to face her, one of his hands landed on the small of her back and he pulled her closer against him, not expecting her to wrap one of her own legs around him, sighing softly as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Her cheeks flushed deeply as he pulled her close, thrown off that he turned to face her, since all she'd ever noticed was that he always laid on his back. Her eyes glowed under her shut eyelids, and with a snap of her fingers, her leggings, as well as his shirt and jeans were gone, joining the pile of clothing already laying on the floor. With another snap, the blanket flew into her hands and she adjusted it around them before resting her hand back on his now bare chest.

"This is something I could get used to. Now, where'd you put my phone?"

"On the.... Counter." She sighed. "Wait! My phone is under the pillow behind my head. Grab it and you can text him off mine."

Reaching for her phone, he fumbled with the lock screen, realising it was one of those zigzag dot things, and since he'd watched her enough he knew it. After sending a short 'you can come back now' text to Sam, he relocked her phone and set it back under the pillow before grabbing the remote to flip through the movie channels.

She simply curled into him and smiled softly, inhaling the essence of him wrapped around her. She felt bullet proof with him there, like nothing in the world could hurt her now. All the pain she felt when she was in her world was slowly melting away, being replaced by him. And she was absolutely in love with that idea of him.

 


	14. Chapter 14

A pair of curious green eyes were watching Dean as he woke up early the next morning. The angel was still wrapped around him, staring innocently at his sleeping figure. She couldn't deny that she was fascinated by the way he slept, his mouth half open but not snoring. Her eyes widened as he opened his. Whoops. She was busted.

"Mornin'" he drawled sleepily, one hand rubbing at his eyes before he kissed her, afterwards adding a, "How long have you been up? You seem more awake..."

If they were going to be exact, probably about an hour and a half, but there was no way in hell she was admitting that to the hunter laying next to her. "I don't know, not long…" Well, she wasn't exactly lying.

Looking around, Dean noticed Sam must have gone out for coffee like he usually did. And then, moment be damned, he felt her phone ringing from under the pillow.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Laela growled, startling Dean slightly. "This better be phenomenal news."

She answered the phone. "What."

 _"O-oh, good, you picked up. We've got a bit of a scene here. Just thought you oughta know,"_  came Shania's voice from the other end, though it sounded like she'd been crying.

Laela untangled herself from Dean and sat up, putting it on speakerphone. "What's going on?"

_"Long story short, if we're talking in terms of episodes, we've got our own demon!Dean - but it's Riley. And I just - when Cas told us to get out, we hit Skate-U but then I hurt myself with glass and there was blood and I kinda didn't think and now Riley's addicted to angel blood and Cas found out and she's still screaming in the dungeon, I can hear her and it's making me wanna tear my heart out because this is all my fault and-" the other girl explained, running out of breath to be able to explain much more._

"No matter what you do, leave her down there. It needs to get out of her system." Laela ran a hand though her hair, leaning back into Dean. "I don't care how guilty you feel. Leave her be. For her good, and yours. Castiel would murder you if you let her out."

_"It's not that I'd let her out. I'd stay in with her."_

Laela wanted to throw the phone.

"Fucking Christ! ARE YOU INSANE! That's the EXACT opposite of a detox! You're just giving her what she wants! She's a demon, Shania - they manipulate for a reason! Think about it! What kind shit was she saying? Stuff to get under your skin, right?"

 _"Well not exact- she's not like season ten Dean, she's - I don't even fucking know!"_  Laela could hear another round of tears threatening to break through on the other end of the line, but then the connection sounded different, like the girl was walking.

"Go upstairs to your room. Or I will come back there and make you." Laela spoke calmly, as if she was just comforting a friend after a breakup. "You need to breathe and calm down and not speak to her until we know everything is okay. No matter how much it hurts. You guys can't do things like this. Just because we aren't in our world doesn't mean we won't have to face the consequences." She continued, drawing circles on Dean's arm when it wrapped around her.

"And don't even say it won't happen because it didn't happen to me and Dean. We got lucky, REALLY lucky." She finished her speech on that note, waiting for a reply from Shania.

_"Oh come on! This whole thing started literally today! This morning! I mean, sure Skate-U probably was a little worse than it needed to be - Steph saw how banged up we were, I mean, I've still got a few bandages on because it makes me feel human, but- ugh. How come we're always the ones getting the crazy shit? First at the con it's the damn archangels and a John cosplayer and now this? THIS WASN'T MY IDEA! I thought a con was finally going to work for once and I finally get into something resembling the things I used to write and now she's locked downstairs, knowing exactly how much this is torturing me, and-"_

"Just tell her to drink it off, that's what Bobby and I had to do to quit listening to Sam when he was like that," Dean said to Laela, forgetting it was on speaker.

_"NOT HELPING, WINCHESTER!"_

Laela giggled loudly, and then covered her mouth as she turned red. She wasn't supposed to laugh so hard at that. "He's got a point. You know the show the best, you've seen it."

"If I die from alcohol poisoning, you know why. Oh, wait...heh, I finally can make that stupid 'I found a liquor store and I drank it' reference I've been waiting to use. I'm still not happy about this, but it's that the thing to do, I guess I'm gonna go kill a bottle of something." she actually laughed, managing to smile though she knew Laela couldn't see it.

"Just keep me updated, okay?" Laela prodded. "I know we're on a hunt, but I don't want to be completely out of the loop."

"Alright...I'm gonna go drink myself into forgetting today even happened. Good luck with the hunt, guys!" A with a click on the other end, the call ended.

Laela relocked her phone and threw it onto Sam's bed. "Holy shit. Soon as I'm starting to have a moment, RING RING." She flung her hands in the air at the ring ring part, nearly decking Dean in her moment of drama.

"So when we get home we're probably gonna have an almost comatose angel on our hands. She doesn't seem like she drinks much." Dean pointed out, leaning in to kiss her only to have Sam walk in at the same time.

"You're not the only one who always gets interrupted." he sighed defeatedly as Sam set some stuff down on his bed.

"...Good thing I walked in when I did, hey?" Sam tried with a smile. "You two look into the things going on around here anymore?"

Laela stared at him, in a "if looks could kill" expression. "No, we woke up, and then I got a call from Shania. 'parently, Riley is addicted to angel's blood and is now locked in the dungeons."

"Angel blood? How th- oh god, not that again. That's gonna be hell if they're forcing her to detox, but hopefully things'll be okay by the time we get back."

"They better be, because I'm not dealing with that." Laela scoffed.

"Dealing with what? Worse comes to worse we just keep them apart, what's the worst that'll happen?"

The angels eyes widened. "You'd be surprised." She nearly laughed.

Sam just shook his head.

"Well come on you two, you can't lay here all day."

"Well, we just wanted to lay here for a little while, but a certain angel and hunter decided to interrupt that." She scoffed again, flipping off the covers and standing up to go grab her clothes, not caring that she just completely flashed the younger Winchester.

"Jesus Christ!" Sam yelled, turning around. "Cover up PLEASE!"

"Don't you talk about Jesus like that." Laela winked as she walked to the bathroom, leaving a scarred Sam and now roaring Dean in the main room of the motel.

* * *

Shania drank until her head spun, and then laid down and waited to black out, the hunter's screams still echoing through the pipes.

_Can't she fucking shut up? She has no idea what this is doing to me._

As she turned over on her bed, she closed her eyes, trying to think of anything but the unsettling smirk that had settled on Riley's face, or the void blackness in her eyes.

_I can hear you thinking, sweetheart. Think locking me down here is going to change anything? I might burn off the blood, but mhm you have no idea what you started. You're drunk off your ass, come have a little fun..._

Shania clamped her hands over her ears, that was the demon talking, that wasn't Riley. Atleast, not the one she fell in love with.

 _'No. I have to let you calm down. I shouldn't have let you do that at Skate-U, but damn I wanted you so bad and I didn't care how. You can beg all you want. No.'_  She thought, wondering why the demon suddenly could do telepathy.

_'Awh sugar do you really think I'm gonna beg? Come on Shania, let's have another beer and talk about this! Come ddoowwnnn and visit mmmmmeeeeeee. Let's finish this game!'_

Even though she was supposed to be pissed off, she couldn't help smiling at the fact she'd once again made her point with quotes. Getting up off her bed, she sighed. It had been all day, perhaps Riley had calmed down.

Before she knew it, she had tiptoed downstairs, being Stephanie had left sometime after Riley had started screaming, citing insanity.

The dungeon door wasn't locked, but peering in, she figured out why. Riley was caught in a devil's trap, demon cuffs keeping her wrists and ankles close to the chair she was stuck in.

Riley finally looked up, though her eyes were green again; but hazy from the withdrawal.

"Knew that'd get you down here, sweetheart. I'm all tied up this time. Perfect little payback if you ask me."

"Yeah, payback..." Her words were slurred just slightly, telling Riley all she needed to know about exactly how intoxicated she really was.

"So? Come and get me. All that talk about you being incapable of taking control... it's a funny little lie, I expect I'll learn the truth behind it sometime soon," she teased, voice strangely cheerful.

"Whatever actually happens... You're still detoxing. That.. D-doesn't change." She stuttered a bit, her eyes glowing as she broke the line of the trap.

"Well hun, you play the way I think you're gonna play and I'll go willingly, completely shut up." She bargained, smiling like her old self, like this was just another skit for the con.

"Just making sure the playing field is even... Laela is strong but you saw what Dean did to her neck. You're stronger than me, so I want to make sure that Castiel's orders are still followed... Kind of..." Her eyes continued to glow as she snapped her fingers and the shackles around her hands were released, still leaving her confined to the chair.

Riley rubbed her wrists, looking around the room. It didn't seem so dismal now that Shania was there.

"I won't leave marks, I promise. This morning was bad enough. That okay?"

"I'm sorry, who's in charge?" The words slipped out of her mouth as if it was normal, even though they both knew those were words that would usually never be said by her.

Riley couldn't help the grin before yet another modified quote left her.

"Do that again, you know I get all tingly when you take control like that." Lifting one of her hands, she flicked her fingers towards her palm, the motion pulling Shania forward with it.

The angel bit her lip as she was pulled over to the hunter, flicking her fingers up to move Riley's chin up, her lips crashing against the other girl's.

Riley growled almost playfully into the kiss, her hand snaking up into the other's hair, at the same time biting down on the angel's lower lip, causing the shorter girl to break the kiss and glare.

"Don't you listen? I said no blood." Suddenly Riley couldn't move her hands, and the angel was sitting in her lap, nearly purring.

If she hadn't been looking directly into her eyes, Riley would have missed the borderline psychotic level gleam of determination in them. Shutting her eyes, Riley tried to remember that any resistance was going to be pointless, because angel grace was eventually going to put her back into submission.

"You sound like you're scolding a small child. You can do better than that. Think of all the shit on AO3. You know, oddly enough, there's fics like this when Dean's getting the demon cure and poor Cas just feels so guilty. All fandom though, we know he's not capable of guilt. Surprised you both let me scream for so long." Her sentence cut off with a whimper as Shania rolled her hips from her perch on her lap.

"Stop acting as a small child and I'll stop speaking to you as one." She said almost innocently.

Riley avoided her gaze for a solid minute after that.

"Fine. I'll be good."

"Good girl." Shania rolled her hips again, smiling softly.

"You know, after watching all ten seasons in like two months, if I was going to end up in a situation like this I have to say this is not how I imagined it. I mean, sure my head's fuzzy from what you're putting me through, but-" she was silenced when Shania leaned up and kissed her, this time she being the rough one, going so far to imitate Riley's growl and latch a hand into her hair and tug, causing the still-partially-restrained demon to try to maneuver into her touch even more, Shania's free hand tracing down Riley's chest before her fingers locked around the Samulet she still wore.

When that kiss broke, Riley looked at her almost pleadingly, as if she was asking if that was it, eyes flickering black and back again rapid instead of dilating.

Shania wasn't quite done teasing yet though. With a snap, her shirt was gone, and she smirked down at the struggling girl below her. Her entire demeanor changed with the alcohol, she was nearly a different person.

"Okay this is new, you need to drink more..." Riley pointed out, voice breathless from adrenalin. "And don't smirk like that, you're scary. Like actually intimidating." She added with a wink, knowing Shania would take the 'actually Intimidating' as an insult because Riley had no idea how dangerous the angel really could be.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Her lips crashed against Riley's, hands touching every inch she could reach on her upper body.

Riley tried to throw herself into the other girl's touch, but not being able to move much really was starting to piss her off, being the only she could really do was throw back her head and moan.

"Hell, when I said 'handsy' earlier that was a understatement, hm?"

"Most likely was…" The angel sighed against Riley's lips, nipping down as she ran her fingers through the hunter's hair.

"Mhm, fuck, sweetheart - touching my hair is like giving a dog a belly rub, it's such a weak spot," Riley moaned as shania's hands ran faster, intentionally trying to snag somewhat, "So is the biting, but you already knew that." Her head jerked slightly as nails curled into her hair, causing her to hiss, though she smiled.

"C'mon, that all you got? Nothing short of the demon cure is gonna hurt me now! Might've burned off the blood of yours, but heh, this neurotransmitter high is so much better."

And with that, Shania was standing across the room from her. With a snap of her fingers, Riley's restraints were opened.


	15. Chapter 15

"Awh hun what's this for? Letting me go so soon? You shouldn't have done that. What about Cas' orders, hey? I was locked in here  _for a reason_ ," Riley singsonged the last sentence, a few seconds later she appeared out of nowhere in front her, eyes flickering black as she pinned Shania to the wall by her hips, lips hungrily trailing down the girl's neck while the angel's grace kept her from breaking the skin.

"Not fair," Shania whined, but Riley had already smiled against her skin.

The angel tried moving her hips and growled when she couldn't, struggling.

"Told you you shouldn't have done that. It's the stairwell all over again, expect no one to interrupt this time," the demon murmured against Shania's lips, shifting to press a knee between her legs, wrenching her arms up around Riley's neck, not expecting them to reach to claw down the taller's back.

Riley growled, which Shania only imitated, eyes glowing with grace. She was on fire, every nerve ending in her body vibrating with energy. The heightened senses of an angel, mixed with the raw stimuli of the alcohol in her system had her in a mess.

Before she knew what was happening, Riley had tugged her shirt off as well, yet another of Dean's borrowed flannels being destroyed by impatient fingers.

Hands fumbled everywhere by both parties in the dance, the temperature rising and rising. It felt they were on fire as Riley picked her up, pushing her even harder against the wall. Shania moaned softly and wrapped her arms around the hunter's neck.

"There's gotta be a way around that grace of yours, damn barrier is what it's doing," Riley almost snarled as the shorter's legs wrapped around her waist, freeing up her hands to hook into belt loops.

"No, damnit. You're still detoxing, we're not doing this again," Shania managed between shaky breaths and kisses.

"Oh, sweetheart I think we  _are._ " Riley countered, lips already moving down the girl's face to her chest.

"No, we  _aren't_." The angel said forcefully. "I'll stop and lock you back up if you don't want to follow my rules."

Riley visibly cringed as soon as Shania had said rules.

"Alright, what're your rules then? Give me some boundaries to work with here...go get some holy water, let's even this up. You can spray me like a puppy if I misbehave," she joked, nuzzling their noses before kissing her again.

"No blood." Shania was curt. "And honestly, if you misbehave, I'll just leave you down here."

Riley's upper lip curled in a snarl, though she winked.

"You wouldn't fucking dare, sweetheart. Leave me down here, oh god, you'd feel so guilty. But I'll be good, fine. No blood. Anything else?" She asked, although her voice still having an edge to it.

"Thats it. But the rules can change." She whispered into the hunter's ear. "And it doesn't matter if I'd feel guilty. I'd just poof myself elsewhere for now. Maybe go help the boys and Laela." She smirked as she bit softly on Riley's earlobe. "You don't scare me."

Riley growled and pressed Shania harder into the wall, hands grabbing her hips tighter, lips back against her own, though she was careful to not bite this time, if only to make sure the angel would stay.

"I don't want to scare you." She murmured, almost apologetically, eyes cast downward, though she stepped away and let the other's legs down, turning to pace the now broken trap.

Shania looks at her. "Did you just... Switch?"

"Wait, what? What'd you mean? I feel fine, I just - when you turn into a control freak it's kinda hot and that's the kinda thing I like, so I just went along with it..." She wondered, biting her lip and running a hand through her hair.

"You were... Literally demon Dean for a bit there." Shania murmured. "It was kind of scary."

"Woah, seriously? Was I all - I wasn't like completely ass demon Dean, was I? Just the sarcasm and the-" Riley didn't bother to finish her sentence, she only walked back to her and pulled her closer, one hand on the small of her back as she kissed her forehead.

"And just because I'm back doesn't mean your little power trip has to end," Riley added with a half smirk, green eyes back and glittering with expectation.

The angel looked nearly shy as she looked at Riley, a sure sign that most of the alcohol had worn off in their little dance.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You know you can do this, the alcohol just helped a bit."

"But..." Her face turned red and she look away. "We shouldn't be..."

"Shouldn't be what? Don't make me use Ruby's line against you. Oh, wait-" she closed her eyes, grinning, only to open them and have them be black again. "I don't have to. We've already been through this, yesterday at the rink."

"That doesn't mean I want to do any of th-" Shania started, voice faltering as Riley walked over and picked her up, walking back to the chair she'd been trapped in and set the angel down.

"I told you before, I've burned off most of the problem - the boys probably would be fine if I went upstairs, I just like the danger of being down here. Now that I'm free anyways, I can reverse this whole thing," she added, humming softly.

"Why do you get off on bringing up how fucked up this is? It's not like you're going to-" the angel fell quiet at the almost sympathetic smile gracing the demon's lips as she sank to her knees and set her hands on the other's, forcing Shania to remember exactly how 4x9 started.

"No, I'm not gonna lock you up here, don't worry. Awh, you still think this is fucked up, that's adorable. You shoulda never kissed me for those destiel photos, let alone followed me back to my room at the hotel. But you wanted this, as much as you say we shouldn't. Look at you. Your breathing has slowed down, your eyes are dilating-" she taunted, leaning up to nuzzle their noses, teeth partially exposed in the smile that followed.

Shania rolled her eyes but didn't pull away, knowing exactly what Riley was planning.

"It's because I'm nervous, ok? Your track record hasn't been the best in situations like this." She admitted.

Riley immediately bristled, keeping her hands on the girl's knees, though she flexed and curled her fingers.

"My track record?! Oh, honey, I'm not the one who spilled blood in the first place then let me drink it! And you could've stopped me if you would have angel-ed up a little bit and acted like you had a fucking backbone once in a while! Be nervous, but don't fucking  _blame me_."

Shania had had enough with that, and her eyes glowed as she put a hand into the demon's hair, holding her still as she spoke.

"Don't you use that tone with me. I didn't want to let you down, so I let you at it. I know it's my fault you're like this, I'm not blaming you - you, talking to me like that, all condescending and shit,  _that is anything but okay_." She continued with a smirk as Riley licked her lips, struggling to lean forward against the angel's grip.

Riley laughed, eyes flashing from black to green and back again as she tried to tilt her head, whimpering a bit.

"Huh. So you do remember. Well hm. Try me, sweetheart. If I'm pissing you off, do something about it. You've got the nails, know how to get your voice like venom - don't make me quote fall out boy."

Shania nearly yanked hair out as she pulled back more. "What did I say about no blood? Therefore, no nails." She sneered, looking the hunter directly in the eye, her eyes glowing with both grace and desire.

"Didn't mean I'd use mine. Did you miss the  _'you've got'_  before I said that? And you act like I'm the one that's not listening. Maybe we shouldn't have ended up here. I've adjusted. You on the other hand? Desire and manipulation are two diff-" she'd started in before Shania had cut her off.

"Adjusting? At least you're still HUMAN! Yeah, for the most part you are and there's something inside you that isn't so nice but I'm not even close to human AT ALL! I've got these powers that I've only seen and I have no one to really show me what to do with them. Laela seems to be doing fine, but I'm slowly losing my memories of our world as they angel part of me takes over and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Shania nearly screeched.

Riley tried to hide the laugh, but the smile still etched across her face.

"I thought you said you liked it here, how you have to be so prim and proper back home - it's a change. So you're losing your memories. Just make new ones, think of it of having - ah damnit what's that psychological - aphasia? No that's not - and if we can pull Dean and Laela apart long enough, maybe she can teach you how to manage all the mojo. And I like the not nice side, come on, it's fun." Riley pressed, though the thought of not going back home was actually becoming appealing, here they were, stuck where the fics of hunts were real and they didn't have to hide from anyone.

But Shania was scared. Scratch that, she was absolutely terrified. Not of not being able to go back home, but at what she was forgetting and how rapidly it was happening.

"Riley... Riley, I can't remember my parent's names." The admission was barely a whisper, the words hanging in the air between them.

"...When we met, first thing you pointed out was yet another unintended supernatural reference - your dad's name is John and your mom's is Mary - and then you hit me when I asked if you had a fireplace in your house. I'm not forgetting, I just choose not to acknowledge the old world - I fit in too well here, I think." Leaning up to kiss her, Riley knew both of them were trying to forget the anger in each other's voices, though it'd turned to fear and confession.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forgot I'm still human here too. I don't want to be, not after watching it as far as we have and knowing what we know. That's why it's easier to give into the demon side - it's emotionless, fueled only by want and an inherent need to be bad."

"You're ignoring my issue Riley. I am literally forgetting. And it's going fast." Shania was shaking, half fear and half anger. "Won't be long before I don't remember  _you_." She spat.

Riley had about three seconds to remind herself that a physical reaction was going to do no good, but _God damn_  that last remark stung, it was worse than anything an ex had said, and her mind was telling her to backhand the angel as hard as she could.

But she didn't, instead she cupped Shania's cheeks and sighed.

"I'm here with you, you won't forget me. I know you're trying to be angry and hurt me, but atleast I'm trying to understand you, not like I was before now that the initial shock is gone."

"I'm serious, Riley. That wasn't completely meant to sting. Sometimes I wake up and see you laying next to me and I can't quite get your name out because its fuzzy... I'm going to forget everything from our world... Including you." She was sobbing by the end, shaking and leaning against the wall as the tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to forget you."

Riley practically felt every single pang of negative emotion go away at the sight of the angel's tears, and wasted no time in pulling the shorter girl into her arms, absentmindedly humming something from her childhood.

"Hey. You won't. I swear. And to be honest - it's hit me too - I can't remember the last time I didn't have whiskey in my coffee, and the friend names are slipping away, just like the guitar tabs and the color of your eyes. They're blue here, like Cas' - back home, they weren't. And I don't remember what they looked like. And how is my name fuzzy, hm? Who would I be then? And - I mean - Steph and I used to joke about the genderbent names, but now I wake up and I swear to God I've almost called you Cassie once or twice now, y'know, as fem!Cas, but -" she trailed off, resting her chin on the top of Shania's head.

Shania is only nodded slightly as she sniffled. "This is so scary... Are we ever gonna make it home?" She mumbled. "Are we all gonna make it home? Why do they want us here? Why us?"

"You heard Cas when we got here, it's something with me. I mean, it was a sigil that got us here. What if we summoned something to tell us what the hell was going on? I can redraw the trap and we can pull something up," Riley suggested, moving to look at the angel. "How did we go from me being sexually frustrated and demonic to all weepy and clingy, hm?"

"I don't know. But I do know that summoning something into the bunker is NOT a good idea." Shania spoke quietly. "I should just ask Castiel. He's got to be looking up something on what's going on."

Riley smiled.

"Do you want to sleep down here, or-" Shania lifted her hand and set it on Riley's forehead, the two of them appearing back in Shania's room.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is so much better than the damn trap. I'm okay now." Riley sighed as she stretched out on the bed, Shania climbing up after her to cuddle into her side.

"That thing you were humming earlier. I swear Jensen knows how to play that." Shania pointed out, hand tracing lazy circles on Riley's stomach.

"Yeah, it's a really old Scottish song. If you're any one of the big three it's like you're born knowing it." Riley admitted with a sheepish grin, "And before you ask, no, I can't sing. I'm terrible."

Shania made a face and pouted softly. "Can you play it?"

"Yeah, it's literally five chords. Awh fuck it, I can sing and play that one at the same time, it's not so bad if I'm playing. Think there's a guitar here somewhere?"

"The only person I can think who would have one is Dean, and I'm not going anywhere near his stuff. Last thing we need is a pissed off hunter with his half psychotic little angel. I'm more scared of Laela to be honest."

"I am too. Well, I mean-" Riley blushed scarlet at the thought before she continued, "I guess I can just do it. I've been meaning to since we met, mostly due to the third verse, I mean - it's a love song in a sense and I just - but then some people add the Dutchman or Skye Boat Song onto the end and- oh fuck it."

Riley closed her eyes, trying to remember all the words, if she was going to do the version she was sure Shania wouldn't know.

_"Sing me a song of a lass that is gone, Say, could that lass be I?_

_Merry of soul she sailed on a day Over the sea to Skye._

_Oh, the summertime is coming and the leaves are sweetly blooming_

_where the wild mountain thyme grows around that blooming heather_

_Will you go lassie, go? And we'll all go together_

_where the wild mountain thyme grows around that blooming heather_

_Will you go, lassie go?_

_I will build my love a bower on yon clear crystal fountain_

_And around it I would place All the colors of the mountain_

_Will you go lassie, go? And we'll all go together_

_Where the wild mountain thyme grows around that blooming heather, oh_

_Will you go, lassie go?_

_If my true love were gone I will surely find another_

_and to her I would sing things that make her know I want her_

_Will you go lassie, go? And we'll all go together_

_Where the wild mountain thyme grows around that blooming heather, oh_

_Will you go, lassie go?_

_Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing, Onward! the sailors cry;_

_Carry the lass that's born to be Queen Over the sea to Skye._

_Will you go, lassie go? Will you go, angel go?"_

When Riley ended, she was teary eyed and trying not to cry. For because everything Shania had said about beginning to forget and being scared, the same was true for Riley, though she wasn't acknowledging it as much. She didn't want to forget either, but it was happening. She couldn't remember the last college exam she'd taken, or the last time she'd braided her hair instead of always pinning it up in back and flipping her bangs back to look like Dean.

When Shania noticed Riley had gone quiet, the girl looked up, chin on her shoulder. In the dim light of the room, she could she tear tracks on the older girl's face and knew the facade had crumbled.

"Hey, I told you you didn't have to if that had a strong emotional connection to it, I know what bagpipes do to some people," Shania apologized, one hand wiping away the tears, the other resting on Riley's cheek.

"Used to make me cry when I was younger, but that's not why now. I'm forgetting too. I don't remember my class schedule or the colour of your eyes, and it's scaring me. I'm losing myself, I can feel it. I might not have that fucking mark, but it sure as hell feels like it."

As if by pure mention of it, Riley went to scratch at her arm where it would've been had she had it, but Shania was quicker than that and grabbed the girl's hand to press her lips to its palm.

"We just need to relax. I'll ask Cas about it tomorrow, we'll get this figured out. Until then..." she smirked, hand on her cheek lifting to bop her nose, "I'm not stupid, you still have that damn glimmer in your glassy eyes."

Riley rolled her eyes, the softest "Son of a bitch," Shania had ever heard crossing her lips before the "You _just_  said we needed to relax!" followed it.

"Oh like you're not thinking that it is. We both know the highs are worth the crash."

Riley grinned, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you didn't reference Taylor Swift right there. But hell yeah, fuck it. I can deal with four hours of sleep, and you don't need any, you're an angel," and there came the inevitable reach, the shifting of the two as Shania flipped them.

* * *

_(A week or so later)_

The changeling case had been taken care of rather quickly, and Laela and the boys were back before they had expected to be. Things back at the bunker had calmed down, Riley didn't seem so on edge, though there were moments when her demon side would show itself now and again. Steph still wasn't around, which nobody minded.

When Shania had managed to talk to Cas, the conversation quickly turned back to the dangers of bloodletting and addiction, although Shania was careful to assure him that neither she, Riley or Laela was addicted to anything. He seemed satisfied with Riley's detox, although more questions about why she had gotten addicted in the first place were raised than answered.

"You two ran into Crowley before all of that happened, didn't you?" Cas brought up as he paced the living room, lost in thought.

"Yeah, but he disappeared. He said something about how one of our friends was in trouble, and then - wait a minute. We haven't seen Stephanie in a few days, you don't think-"

"She does often go out to meet another friend, though she hasn't introduced us to them." Cas answered, as Sam walked back in from his room, laptop in one arm, book in another.

"His name's Aaron, it's her boyfriend," Sam added nonchalantly as he sat down.

"How'd you-" Riley started, having been in the kitchen grabbing a snack.

"Ran into them when Dean and I went out for drinks the other night, he's terrible at pool, Dean about took the guy for everything he had."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, atleast we know who she's with. You don't think he'd hurt her, would he?" Shania asked.

Sam shrugged, "I mean, he seemed like a nice guy, but if he's from your world, I could see the poor guy being manipulated into something that he's not. Let's just keep tabs on her for a little bit and see if anything changes. Shania, Riley - you two think you could talk to her? Maybe all you girls should go for lunch or something, take Laela with you so she's not around Dean so much - she's starting to act like him and it's a little unsettling." He admitted with a fake shudder.

Shania smiled.

"Yeah, lunch with the four of us sounds really good. Speaking of Laela, where is she? I haven't seen her since we woke up!"

Riley shook her head, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist and nuzzling her cheek.

"Wasn't my fault we didn't get out of the room until an hour and a half ago. We uh, slept in late." She added at the sudden daggers Cas' gaze held.

"Think she's working out." Cas said, and a few seconds later the two heard a string of muffled curses from the kitchen.

"If she's pissed, that's our cue to go." Riley giggled, grabbing for Shania's hands, seconds later the angel had poofed them to the local bookstore, if only so the taller could get her morning coffee.

Cas shrugged.

"Guess I'll go to. If I'm needed, call me."

When Sam looked up from his laptop, the room was quiet. Finally, he could get some work done.

* * *

Laela was the pinnacle of beauty as she struggled to grab a cup from the cupboard. She finally gave up and graced a cup to her hand, grabbing water and chugging it. She was in yoga pants and a sports bra, sweaty from dancing.

Dean, naturally had walked in on her trying to grab said cup, but decided to stay just out of her line of vision, though he smiled at the outfit and the stretch she had to do to try to reach it.

"Looks like you don't need help. Not sneaking behind you when you used grace to get that, 'cuz last time I got involved, I got thrown into a wall," he explained with a grin.

"But the last time you got involved, it was when you knew you had already pissed me off." She shrugged slightly and launched herself up to sit on the counter.

"Counter? Really?" He shook his head, but walked over to her, causing Laela to tilt her head slightly.

"You're surprised?"

"What's surprising is the outfit, sweetheart. Seems a little teenage girlish."

The angel looked confused. "Well I'm not that far off."

Dean balked.

"Wait. You're like 24, 25 something around there though. Oh, shit - we never bothered to find out how old you guys really are. I'm a terrible person, please tell me you're atleast 18."

Laela laughed loudly. "I'm 20."

Dean let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Well. I was off. You don't act like it, 'specially when you're mad. Or turned on," he stated.

She shrugged. "I've been through a lot. You of all people should know how much you grow after things like that." She took a sip of her water. "Even funnier, I'm the oldest of the group here."

His eyes widened.

"You're the oldest? Not surprised, given the other two have that damn puppy love attraction and can't keep their hands off each other, and the one we never see - that one's like,12, right?"

"Riley is twenty like me, Steph is nineteen, and Shania is seventeen." She smirked. "We're not nearly as old as we look. We've all been through our own times."

"So the most immature of you is older than the one the second most mature. Wow."

The angel almost spat her water out. "I know, same reaction from everyone who knows that."

"How'd you deal with that in the real world? Do people think you're all older? Nevermind the age talk, that outfit looks good."

"Can't wear many clothes when you dance. Drown in your own sweat if you did."

"Dance? I thought you were just working out. Can't see you as much of a dancer though. 'Less it's the tango," he added with a smirk, stepping closer to her, one hand on the cabinet beside her head, the other resting on her side.

The angel smiled and rested her head on his hand, rolling her eyes. "Don't you ever want to talk?"

"We're talking right now. I'm not the one that's barely dressed while we have the bunker to ourselves," he teased, though he dropped his hand and turned to walk away, though he winked over his shoulder at her.

"Tell me you're not expecting this to go where it usually does," he added, though she only laughed.

"I mean, really talk. Like cuddle up. And maybe you should control yourself a little more." She winked back, giggling softly as she slipped off the counter.

"Control myself?" He scoffed, walking back towards her, shaking his head.

"You're always telling me to lose it. And come on," he paused, bending slightly to sweep her into his arms, "Let's go talk then. Yay for touchy-feely crap," he deadpanned, though she immediately smacked his shoulder.

"You know you love touchy feely crap." She giggled even more, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"...Alright. Fine, it's manageable - from you. So. If we do talk, what would you start with? Not gonna be a 'we need to talk' thing right?"

"Not unless you need to talk to me." She tilted her head slightly. "Do you need to talk to me?"

"Not like that usually implies. I mean, Yeah I need to talk, and it's not about the demon or anything like that. I'm gonna set you back down so you don't freak out and I drop you."

He actually laughed at the momentary panic crossing her face, "It's not a bad thing, don't worry."

Her face cleared and she tilted her head again. "What is it then...?"

He motioned towards the counter, and she hopped back up on it, only to resume how they'd been before he walked away.

"I love you."

She looked confused for a moment before finally exhaling a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I love you too, Dean."

"What, no freak out? You're calm. I was sort of hoping you'd- wait. What? Did you actually say it back? Woah, ok. Wasn't expecting that, figured you'd go all 'we haven't known each other long enough for you to say that and blah blah-" before he could finish that thought however, Laela had put a hand behind his head and drawn his lips to hers.

She smiled calmly into the kiss, looking into his eyes when he broke it to look at her. "If you feel it, say it. There shouldn't be a timer on these kind of things." She leaned her head on his shoulder and hummed happily.

"So what do we talk about now? We never did get that movie at the motel..."

"How long do think the movie idea is honestly going to last?"

Without skipping a beat, Dean wrapped her legs around his waist, and leaned in and kissed her again, this time a little rougher, "You tell me."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, near mocking him. "Ah, you tell me, Winchester. What was I just saying? Sooooo feisty." She laughed, and poked his chest. "Big, bad boy."

"Bad? Let's not bring the demon out. I'd like to stay conscious this time."

"Alright, alright." She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I mean, demons I get. Instead of the movie, we could go watch Game of Thrones, but wait, that's complicated, but then there's-"

"Oh, and shower sex isn't." She scoffed. "Why don't we just go back to your room?"

"Working on it." He grinned, adjusting the way she was anchored around him.

Naturally, as soon as he as he'd moved, her grip tightened.

"Well... no one has to know when they use the counter next time..."


	17. Chapter 17

Well, the two of them didn't realize they weren't alone, and at that sentence, Sam closed his laptop and about bolted for the door, not wanting to hear any of what was to follow that.

Hearing the door to the bunker slam, Dean knew the entire bunker was empty - it was just him and Laela now, and at what she'd just said, he had to do a double take at that, and his mouth and then closed again before he actually said anything.

"Seriously. You're the one suggesting this. Not what I would've expected, but hey, I'm not arguing." He shrugged, hands already at the edge of her shirt, waiting for the nod to continue before pulling it over her head.

"Of course you aren't complaining. You're Dean Winchester. With your own version of kryptonite sitting in front of you." She pulled at the snaps on his shirt, successfully removing his shirt with ease.

A gasp left her lips as she felt herself being lifted for a moment, before her leggings were pulled down and discarded. Dean looked her over to find her in just a pair of white lace... Lace.

"White lace? How is that even-never mind, you nearly killed me last time I destroyed a pair, I'm not gonna do that again."

Laela winked, and, using her grace, pulled Dean closer to her again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mpfh God - Lae," he murmured against the shell of her ear as she tried to get the least space between them as possible, shifting against him and grinning while she did so.

Dean automatically trailed kisses down her neck as one of her hands ran through the short shorn hair at the back of his neck, her other hand leaving from its spot to rack her nails down his chest before she realized he still had his jean son. Well, a snap fixed that.

The angel's hands gripped the counter as her head fell back, sighing out as his hands explored her body.

He laughed against her skin at the sound of her nails curling into the linoleum, but then one of his hands moved up to massage one of her breasts.

A loud moan left her lips as her hips moved against him again. "Baby..."

"Like that, hm? Why haven't we thought of this before? Right, because we're never left alone."

"Not usually... I don't think they trust us." Laela let out a light laugh before she shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Trust us? You mean trust you, sweetheart. You're the loud one - not to mention the whole thing with the first apology and threatening to murder people wasn't going to go over well."

"Whatever. Better that people know my true colors. Makes it easier for when people leave." She smiled..

"Leave? You don't mean like walk out like out of you life, right?" She could read the concern that had flashed across his face, and she immediately realized the 'touchy-feely crap' had come at the complete wrong moment.

And in a flash, they were in his bedroom her sitting on his lap. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart." She put her finger on his chin and then leaned down to kiss him.

"Really? Was the angel-ing needed? I think you're afraid of getting caught."

"I'm gonna be very pissed if we get interrupted again. Its been more than a few days." She raised an eyebrow and smirked, moving her hips against him. "I really don't care if someone walks into us fucking anywhere. I just don't want to have to stop."

"A few days?" He nearly laughed, "You have realized we have a tendency to screw like rabbits when we're left alone, right? I don't think it's been a few da-"

"Well, it was a case, and with how preoccupied we were with ganking the sucker, there really wasn't time - I mean we spent the first night cuddling and then- well yeah." She explained as he scooted back on his bed, her moving along with him. "It's been a few days."

"Either way, what's wrong with a lot of good sex?" She sighed into his ear as she nipped at his earlobe, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Absolutely nothing."

"That's right." She smiled as her head turned slowly to kiss along his neck, breathing cold air onto the wet spots left there, her body shivering as his hands grazed down her sides.

For as often as they did this, she knew she could get used to it.

* * *

Laela knew she could get into some major trouble for what she was about to do, but after the near accident they had on the way home, her stomach was curling at the state of Baby. Dean said it was only the brake lines getting to needing to be replaced, but Laela was raised around cars too, and she was good at it. The way everything locked up when they attempted to stop screamed a lot more than just old brake lines, so she grabbed one of Dean's garage shirts and snuck out to get to work.

"Hi, Baby." She cooed as she walked in next to the Impala, hovering her fingertips just above the smooth finish. She was beautiful, and Laela was gonna figure what was wrong so she could run with no stress. Grabbing rags, the pushboard, and a flashlight, she inched herself under the car to begin inspecting.

And it didn't take her long to find the real issue. The brake lines were slightly worn, yes, but not nearly to the point where they'd cause a driver like Dean to almost crash out. The problem instead was a connector for the lines. While it looked nice and nice and in good condition, the second the angel touched it, it snapped loose, cracking her in the face.

The garage soon became a world full of enochian horror as Laela rolled herself out from the bottom of the car and inspected the laceration. Not too deep, but fuck it hurt. Well, at least she now knew what the issue was. It was a wonder how many times Dean had resigned to worn brake lines and reluctantly changed them. With this fix, he'd be able to keep his lines to their recommended use length and he'd be able to save a bunch of money.

A few poofs later and the girl was back at work, laying under the car replacing the connector and changing the brake lines as well. Just as she was connecting the last line and checking the gauging so that it actually braked, her foot was kicked by a mystery person.

"Hold on, I've got one last line to measure."

"Give me one good reason why you're under Baby. And then explain  _exactly_  what you've done so I can fix it," came Dean's voice, calm but icy at the thought that Laela was working on his car.

Laela only smiled as she rolled out from underneath the car, her entire face save maybe two spots covered in grease. "Wanna know why your brake lines kept snapping? Look over on the workbench." She pointed to the old, nasty looking connector.

"You think for as good as you may be with cars, you'd have realized that it wasn't actually your brake line, but the connector." She stood up. "Go ahead, look under the car. But you won't find anything you need to 'fix'."

"Wanna make that a bet? Still, worse thing she's been through fixing wise when I wasn't around was the damn aux cable ipod hookup Sam put in sometime while I was in hell, like I told him to take care of her, not douche her up. But still let's see the damage."

Switching spots with her so he could roll under the car, he actually was surprised that she hadn't been quick enough to call him on the bet because son of a bitch, she was right.

Laela crossed her arms and smiled as he inspected, and inspected…. And inspected some more. "What's the matter?" She grinned in a singsong voice as she heard an exasperated mutter come from under the car.

"Alright, alright, so maybe you know your way around a car. Still should've asked me first," he started as he rolled back out and sat up, "Y'know, instead of the heart attack I got when I walked in here and found you under her."

"If I'd asked, you would've insisted she was fine and didn't need the help. Face it, you're conflicted because the girl you're fucking knows how to fix your car better than you do," she offered, holding out a hand to pull him to his feet.

"Hey, Woah, I'm not conflicted. Just - well, the sight of you covered in grime and blood from a hunt is proof that you're dedicated and all to work, but now you here in the garage covered with grease in one of my shirts? Not gonna lie, it's like something from a really good dream. Now come on, you fixed Baby, now we need to fix you up and get you in a hot shower."

"Yeah, get me a hot shower before you need a cold one." She laughed as she wiped a cheek off with her hand, looking at him as she wiped the grease off across his face.

"Oh, that's real mature.I mean thank you, but next time ask me first." he reiterated.

"We'll see about that."

"Y'know the 'we'll sees' are kinda pointless if there's no bet or anything for them. And I heard you talking to Shania the other day - your birthday's this week, isn't it? That's 21, and I'll be damned if I don't take you out."

Laela laughed, grabbing for one of the rags to wipe the rest of her face off.

"What, to get me drunk since I'll be legal finally?"

Dean practically snorted, but looked away, the smug grin plastered to his face, all trace of anger over Baby gone now that he could look forward to getting her drunk for her birthday.

"Exactly. I'll go tell the others, might as well plan this. After everything that's happened lately, I think we all need a break."


End file.
